offspring's path
by kittygirl998939
Summary: when the child of Himeno and Hayate follows in her parents foot steps fighting the new threat againest the leafe.
1. they meet

"HEY WAIT UP!"a girl chase after the bus.

her red hair with black tips blew in the wind as she held down the skirt to her new school uniform. she started running to the next bus stop refusing to call home so the family's chaffer would drive her. After moving in with her grandparents during summer break form her hometown she was enrolled in private school.

"where it it?"she looked around .

When she stopped in her tracks she came upon a he stop were a boy sat upon the bench with his earphone on and ipod on. He long raven hair was pulled into a ponytail with leather bonds. He wore the male uniform for her private school with the massager bag draper across his muscular chest.

"excuse me ?"she weakly called out to him.

"hmmm..."he looked up to the girl.

Thats when both of them felt a warm feeling stir in there hearts when they eyes met for the 1st time. Love at first site for the both of them when the girl asked if the bus stop went to (school name here) private school . He answered coolly' yes it does 'as he turned his ipod off.

"the name is victor suun-lee i am 2ndyear."he removed his head phones.

"chowa awayuki i am a 1st year."she stood there.

"sit down i am not going to bite you."victor smiled he best for her.

"alright."she sat down.

She sits down not making eye contact with him as the feeling in her heart just got worst with being near him. He smiled nicely wanting her to be comfortable around him since this was her first friend. she swallowed her butterflys and started to talk to him about the private school.

"whats it like?"chowa asked him.

"bunch of snobs trying to look good."he explained.

"you don't look like a snob."she looked his over.

"because that private school has the most advance theater and dance department."he sighed.

"never took you as a dance or acting kind of guy."she looked to her feet.

Before either one could opened the mouths to say anything else the bus came zooming around the corner .chowa jumped to her feet pulling out her bus fare like she was robot as victor calmly raised from his. When the bus stopped and the doors opened victor got on first since chowa froze up .

"coming?"victor reach ed out to her.

"..y...ye..yea...yeah..."she took his hand.

With that chowa was pulled on to the bus by victor who placed her bus fare in the coin machine who took her to the back sits of the bus with him.she was placed on his lap since the back was crowd of other people. She didn't mind since she got the chance to feel his hard chest shocked a guy his age had this much muscle on him. Victor smiled when he felt chowa's hand upon his chest.

He wanted this girl to be his girlfriend after falling in love with her sky blue eyes that reminds him of his mother. The women died in car crash when taking him to dance class days after his 6th birthday. His eyes rolled to the back of head when he took chowa's heavenly smell. Wrapping an arm around her waist for her to not to fall off when the bus made its put stops.

"the stop is coming up."victor whispered in to chowa''s ear.

"oh..."she turned a bright shade of red.

She was getting heated over a guy she just met on her way to the bus stop thinking hey what the harm lets make him yours girl. With that she leaned into his embrace not knowing what waited for her at the front gates of the private school.

At the school...

when they got off the bus together victor and her were side by side talking happily like old friends. They both wanted to more the friends after just meeting each other for the 1st time at the bus stop. Chowa didn't know about victor's fan club that always greeted him at the front gate of the private school.

"WHO IS THIS?"yui(head of the club) looked chowa over.

"chowa awayuki i am a 1st year and my new friend."victor passed her.

"NOOOO!"crowd of girl cried.

"glad to meet you."chowa smiled at her.

"the day shall come when you and prince victor will be torn apart."yui vowed.

"prince?"chowa didn't get it.

"we give you you picture of the week prince."a girl hands victor a picture.

Chowa just stood there watching a crowd of girls kneel down to the their so called prince. what she didn't know was victor suun-lee was call prince because he was poplar with everyone at the school. He fan club started back when he was only in jr. High trying to make it on the dance team.

"come chowa lets go see what class your in ."victor passed the crowd of girls.

"alright."chowa followed him.

"time to put plan break away into action."yui points to them.


	2. new meets old

"they were nice."victor pulled out the seat for her.

"you sure?"she sat down .

"yeah your grandparents were all over me."victor scoots next to her.

they had come from chowa's place after victor met her grandparents who couldn't get enough of him since he was so perfect. Her grand mother loved the fact his father was owner of company she had done bushiness with long time ago. her grandfather tossed so many questions at victor who answered each one with a clear cut answers. After that he was hugged to death by them and let go for him and chowa to spend the rest of the day together.

"here or to go."a waiter hands them menus.

"i'll take a diet soda and please let it be sugar free."victor got picky.

"you miss?"the waiter looked to her.

"green tea."she stated.

"be back in a few minutes."the waiter left.

With that chowa was having a hard time picking what she wanted as victor already picked it watching her .when three familiar voices caught her attention from the outside railing .victor heard the shouts also coming there way wanting to why three guys were yelling for chowa's attention.

"hajime,mannen,and shin!"chowa waved her arms to them.

"friends of your?"asked victor.

"yeah i grew up with them before moving here."she blushed when he asked.

"lets them sit with us."victor singled a waiter.

Minutes later...

"his nice."shin smiled at chowa.

"i know."chowa was holding victor's hand.

hajime,mannen,and shin were sitting at the same table with them as victor ordered sweets for them. Mannen was crying secretly because his 2nd chance at getting girlfriend failed .on other hand she looked very happy with the victor guy who didn't know she may be next in line to be a pretear. Chowa was happy they came to see her since she moved in with her grandparents.

"you guys want anything else?"victor shows the dessert menu.

"NO!" hajime and shin like want they had.

"how about you ?"victor looked depressed Mannen.

"noway ." Mannen sighed.

"you sure?"chowa offered him some of her fish and chips.

He took a few from her dish as she snacked on what victor was eating call 'fried screamer'. It was made of seafood that came with made fries that were made in the restraint every morning. He got a refill on his sugarless diet soda with two straws so chowa could sip a few drinks from his glass.

"you still want to come to dance class with me right?"victor asked chowa.

"yeah."she kissed lips.

"what dance class?"shin asked .

"a place people go to learn to dance ."victor explained.

"you move around like fools." Mannen said grumpy.

"don't be mean ." hajime defense victor.

"yeah."shin agrees with hajime.

The boys tagged along with them after victor paid for their meals as they left for his dance class. They loaded up on the near by bus all sitting in the back where the most room was for the group. Hajime and shin got the window sits as Mannen tried laying the moves on chowa. Victor blocked half of Mannen's singles to chowa when he sat by her and she started to laugh.

"every thing goes by really fast."shin notice the bus rush by things.

"this is the stop all!?"victor looked to them.

"yeah."shin and Hajime answered him.

"this is how i met victor."chowa told them.

"will it was more at the bus stop."victor added.

"cool." Hajime listened.

With that the leafe knight of ice saw a feeling both of them were carrying/return to the other. He heard the detailed story on how victor and chowa met one day on her 1st day of school . He listening to music he favored as she was rushing to the next stop since she missed the bus the 1st time. They when the bond between them formed when she sat at that stop.

"i say you gave her a cheat line." Mannen joked.

"what?"victor didn't get .

"his thinking you used a cheat line to get me to like you."chowa answered victor.

"i'm not that corny."victor meant it.

"so when do we get off this bus?" Hajime asked.

"soon."victor whipped out his ipob.

"whats that?"shin points to what's in his hands.

"my ipod."victor showed them.

"here!"chowa pulled out portable speakers.

The plugged the portable speakers in sot the ear phone plug as victor choice 'Whisper of the rose' to play for them. Right off Hajime and shin loved the beat of the music .giving Mannen and chowa time to talk to them selves about the surprise of her victor.

"there goes my chances of asking you out." Mannen sighed sadly.

"sorry about not telling you guys the last time i wrote."she stated.

"he looks like ." Mannen looked victor.

"he should be."chowa was ready pound Mannen.

"alright he is." Mannen knew what she was going to him.

With that they were left off at their stop a followed victor to the AKA dance school and artistic movement. They sat on the bench as victor danced with other girls after changing his clothes. Hajime and shin liked the way victor moved sot the music that placed from the loud speakers on the walls .they were glad they came sot dance class with chowa and her guy who knew he was doing.

"how do i look?"victor was a given break.

"great."shin repeated some of his moves.

"here."chowa hands victor his water bottle.

"thanks."he wrapped a towel around his neck.

"that looked hard ?" Hajime notice victor was almost wiped out.

Victor wiped the sweat from his self sitting on the bench near Mannen tired out panting . He was asked to be in the girl's advanced dance class as they were doing classic tap. Its wasn't want of his best moves since he been in to ballet and studying stomp with his brother nero. the girls in the class were looking over at the girl and the guys victor came in with .

"they're not his brothers."one girl looked the guys over.

"that girl has no fashion sence."another looked at what chowa was wearing .

"i think she is the paid escort victor bought."one guessed.


	3. 1st attack

"can't breath."a man passed out in the park.

The seed that landed in grove of trees stenched its vines out ward form the grove of trees as the air became thick .people and animals with in the park as the air darkness sucking life from all it touched. So when people entered the park they would pass out motionless. If only our love birds didn't decide to go this way after his dance class and theater rehearsal.

"you were great as prince charming during rehearsal."chowa commented him.

"that before or after the female lead tried turning the kiss scene to a make session with me."victor still had the taste of cram-berry on his lips.

"i i was there!"chowa laughed.

She was picked up by victor on the early morning before school started for the both of them to arrived together. She come to his rehearsals before and after school for place the theater class . It was sleeping beauty staring victor as the prince charming and nikki as sleeping beauty. During the 'waking scene' nikki took the kiss the prince gave sleeping beauty to wake her and stenched it.

Chowa was watching from the back stage and almost flipped nikki had victor pinned under her sticking her hand between his legs. The girls tounge was shoved down his throat as he lower parts were getting felt up. The girl was pulled off victor by the teacher when was trying to push her off him. They left since rehearsal was canceled since they started looking for another sleeping beauty.

"at least...(cough)...(cough)..." victor tried to breathed.

"are ...(cough)...you...(cough)...alright?"she held on to him.

"...(cough)..no!"he hit the ground.

"oh ...(cough)...my god!"chowa found other people passed out.

Victor stayed awake as the air got thicker and thicker when the went further in to the park. Chowa was trying to find a safe place put him before she went for help as his breathing got worst. Is they only knew about the vines coming from the plants around them as victor was placed on bench.

"LOOK OUT YOU TWO!"some burned the vines.

"UNCLE GO!"chowa knew that voice.

"you alright?"he lands near them.

"i am but i think victor isn't."she showed him victor.

"..."victor laid there motionless.

He laid there not moving an inch as he breathing was regaler now with hands spread out when he laid on his side. Chowa go to her feet quickly knowing he was going to be okay for now. Go told her he sensed the seed of destruction when heading back to leafania when he was done with work. They both had to do something fast before the seed of destruction grew stronger.

Thinking fast as they exit was cut over by the over growing thorn bush and dark green vines. she knew the story of her mother becoming the pretear to save the world from the 2nd princess of disaster. so she took go's hand who was going to leave to get other leafe knights for help (he wasn't against her plan). She was wrapped in red light when he faded away with flames dancing around her body.

**New pretear of fire was born!**

"lets do this!"chowa and go leaped into action.

Chowa quickly thought if she fused with go to burn away the seed of destruction as helped form the others would come. It worked successfully as they were dodging vine attacks left and right. They both knew himeno and hayate were going to yell at them both for what they were doing alone. With that they lands near the grove of tree where the seed of destruction was growing and feeding.

"chowa!"leafe knights appeared.

When they entered the grove of trees and found her battle the seed of destruction.

"you alright?"kei saw she was pretear of fire .

"what happen to you?"mannen looked her over.

"wow!"hajime liked she way she looked.

"way to go !"shin cheered.

"you mother it going to kill me." hayate sighed.

"i told you all."sasame was right .

they all came late since the seed of destruction was had to since in leafania as go never returned form his work. When came to chowa's world the seed of destruction caught there attention. To find seed of destruction daughter as the pretear of fire shocked and stunned them all.

"working ."she leaps in to the air.

Using her new fire weapon as the pretear of fire arrows of burning white flames shoots at aimed for the seed of destruction .with the held of shin the seed of destruction was destroyed .

Half an hour later...

everybody in the park with victor who found him and chowa on a bench with his head on her lap. Their were seven guys around with three he already knew from few days ago as chowa explained.

"victor sun-lee first off this is my father hayate awayuki ."she introduce her father.

"i took her mother's last name ." hayate stood there.

"ignore grumpy pants i am her uncle sasame." sasame teased hayate.

"i am her uncle go this is kei."go introduced both him and keo to victor.

"we already him."shin smiled.

"when we went to visit chowa." hajime explained.

"yeah." mannen sighed sadly.

"alright i am victor suun-lee chowa's BF(mean boyfriend)!"he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hayate got pissed that boy he just met was hugging his daughter as chowa just leaned further into victor's hold. After the cuddle fest between her and victor they talked about why would the seed of destruction return. On top of that chowa became the pretear of fire with new weapon to boot.

"mom is going to be stunned."chowa smiled.

"where's your mom?"victor asked.

"in the states since she runs my grandmother's American cosmetics company's that started few days ago." hayate said.

"yes we all miss her." sasame remembered himeno's smiled.

"she married hayate remember?"kei told sasame.

"yes and their living proof of that love sits before us." sasame smiled watching chowa and victor hold each others hands.

Himeno after graduated from high then going on to the dating hayate through out the whole thing. Graduated college as a business degree to take over her step mother's American cosmetics company. before moving to the states she lived in leafania for few months after marrying hayate. she gave birth chowa in leafania raised her there while setting thing up in the state where she would live.

Choices were made for the good of chowa's life when she turn 15 and was going to start high school. So after her mother visiting form the states arrange for chowa to live with her grandparents. Hayate now lived with Himeno in the states and visiting the other leafe knights then his daughter. He used his control of the wind to travel back fourth when he wanted to see his wife ,friends ,or his child.


	4. surprize wake up

"i am a pretear for that i am going to celebrate with victor to day!"chowa was excited.

After calling her mother the night after her first take down of a seed of destruction that shocked her. But Himeno was assured by hayate that their child had what it took to became the new pretear. Its not Himeno didn't want to give up being the pretear she wanted to wait and see if her daughter was next to replace her. With that Himeno proudly commented her child that night on the phone.

Right now chowa was outside at these huge doors of a 3 story mansion that was 4000 sq ft wide. the whole placed was surrounded by a stone wall that had a holy mystic shield that kept anything unholy out. She was let in by victor's older brother Nero when she buzzed the intercom at the front gate.

"come in."nero opened the front door for her.

"thanks."she walked in.

when she entered the opened front gate she cut across the foot ball shapes lawn to make it to the front doors. That didn't tear you out she had to hike up the 50 steps that led to the front door color gold with dragons crawling around the dour frame. That where she waited doe 4 minutes until nero opened the door for her. She explained to him on the intercom that was here to visit his brother since it was weekend and she wanted to surprise him.

"go up those stairs and turn right as you enter the west wing where victor's room is located."nero told her where to go.

"then?"she asked .

"keep going until you walked though a huge door way that leads to the living chambers of the west wing and victor's door has the sign that says 'music is soul talking to you'. "he walked away from her.

Taking the instructions nero gave to her heart she went up those stairs and turn right as she entered the west wing. Ketp going until she walked though huge door way that led to the living chambers of the west wing and victor door has the sign that says music is soul talking to you. She ran to door swinging it open quietly closing it quickly not to wake victor who was sound asleep. She saw his stereo was the Brittney spears's music turned down as she felt vibes of music.

Quietly walking over to victor after she removed her shoes and laying her purse near his own. She got closer to his bed since his room walked that big saw he wasn't wearing anything to bed. She knew this after looking over his 6-pack and toned chest that matched his muscled clad limps. Her eyes stopped at the lump in the middle of sheet that barely covered him.

"victor i thought you wore boxers to bed." she sighed.

So she decide to leave him for today and go see what the leafe knights were up to as her plans for surprising him were flushed away. If she only knew victor was light sleeper who started to wake up. Upon sitting up in bed and stretching his arms out he inhaled her smell cracking his eyes open. It was her retreating form that got him on his feet grabbing the nearest thing to cover him self with.

"can you hand the boxers on the chair to me love?"he voice stopped her.

She frozen in place to turn around and see half asleep victor holding a sheet around his waist standing up running his fingers through his hair. She then tossed him the boxers he asked for . she turned away from him quickly he got up dropping the sheet wanting to cover his self up .

"um...let me get my self together ."he started pulling boxers on heading toward the bathroom.

"then I'll wait for you outside."she was uncomfortable.

"no wait here and give me 30 minutes."he was in the bath room.

"fine."she heard the door closed behind her.

he ran a shower while laying his clothes out for the day hurrying as chowa waited for him. He slips off his boxers he placed near his clothing knowing the cold shower was going to wake him up. It did as he cleaned up dryed off under ten minutes fixing his hair and getting dress.

Later...

victor was wide awake with his arms wrapped around chowa waist as they were visiting kei . Lately victor insisted on wanting to know about her the whole pretear and leafe knight thing. So they started visiting them at work after school or on weekends before heading off .

"silk! " kei yelled.

"cotton!" chowa shouts back.

"silk!" kei tried to he heard.

"cotton!" chowa blocked his voice.

"silk!" kei shots back.

"cotton!" chowa whined.

"silk!" kei covered his ears.

"cotton!" chowa just got louder.

"silk!" kei tried to tone her out.

"cotton!" chowa whiner more.

"one doesn't it doesn't keep me warm at night and the other confining!"victor told them both

"one soft and breathable as the other keep you warm ."chowa assured him.

"they both are very comfortable."kei suggested.

They went to kei for idea on what boxers they should victor to sleep and wear. Chowa and kei made to different fabric dictions that victor couldn't agree too.

"alright i will go with both."victor sighed.

"YAY!"he was hugged in returned by chowa.

"great!"Kei was glad this conversation was over.

Kei still worked at the computer company with his own office and aid the took their lunch orders. When chowa and victor cam to visit him and talk about what kind of boxers they should get. He he suggested silk and the argument started as victor took there thinking he should go condo from now on. Lunch for him and the teens we delivered by his aid as he finished yet another wed design.

"i'm glad we came to your uncle kei."chowa smiled.

"yes ."he stared at victor blankly.

"what?"victor sta there.

"nothing ."kei looked the over way.

Some how victor caught kei's attention the way he and chowa had come together over the past few months. He was a little jealous that he didn't have a someone special to call or with . He to over that when his aid june came in to the the picture but he never really had the guts to tell hr how he felt.


	5. princess of sound

"with this kiss i shall wake you my fair princess."victor lean toward the sleep nanny

then their lips pressed together the nanny's eyes opened slowly as victor removed her head Taking her hand in his .

"what has happen to me dear prince?"she asked.

"you been asleep for many a year i wake with fair kiss."victor looked into her eyes softly.

* * *

**the way their talking is what i seemed fit for a play from middle ages!**

* * *

"CUT!" (theater teacher) was impressed.

"good job."nanny blushed at victor.

"thanks nice job your self ."he left her .

He jumped off the stage as he took a excited/ jealous chowa into his arms as he took a drink from his water battle. She hated the girls that were trying out out for sleeping beauty always requesting to be the kissing scene. She wanted to try out and get the part since the show was starting in a few days.

"that was great work victor ." sasame was impressed with victor.

"only you made it."chowa pouts.

"sorry dear the others have their jobs." he smiled at her .

Its true they couldn't leave the human jobs aftering usign up they're excuses during the park attack.

"yeah their jobs."victor tightly held chowa in his arms.

Like her he was jealous that she had all these old guys after her with two (sasame and mannen) wanting her to be their girlfriend. He got used to having hajime and shin around who acted like her little brothers .her dad (hayate) only showed up for visits with her the knights.

"suun-lee who's the chick in your arms?" spotted them.

"chowa awayuki." sasame stated her name.

"uncle sasame."chowa gave him the stare.

"alright your in and in what scene would you like to try out?" hands her a script.

"the dance where sleeping beauty and prince charming are dancing together."she already knew the story.

"great ." sasame loved what she picked.

With that victor took chowa to the stage where the ballroom scenery was set up for them. They took a dancing pose when on stage looking into each others after chowa quickly red the princess's lines.

"my sweet lets this be our first dance together as husband and wife."victor speaks.

"yes my love."chowa was glad she said that.

When they music started sasame stood there listening to each note plat since he was the leafe knight of sound. with out warning a seed of destruction awoken in the speakers of the stage's speakers. Everyone in the theater passed out as victor stood his ground with he and chowa were attacked by the seed of destruction roots.

"uncle sasame !"scared chowa called to him.

"get away from her!"he sound blasted the roots

with that opening chowa and sasame fused together as her body was wrapped in a white light before victor .

**New pretear of sound was born!**

"seed kicking time!"they were ready to for target practice.

It wasn't hard dodging the seed two inches heels and hearing the heart beat from seed that freaked her out. She stay calm trying to guess the rhythm of the roots were moving as she jumped to stay out its way. The air was getting thicker and thicker like at the park that scary her more since victor was motionless once more .he was breathing like before normal still moving his body to get out of the way of the roots.

"you damn seed you ruined me dance with victor!"chowa yelled at the root.

"...and rotten the beautiful music i was listening to ." sasame agreed with her.

"bow of sound!"it appeared ion her hands.

With that she aimed for the center of the seed with the help of sasame and her archery lessons . When she let go of the string she pulled back sound blasts hit the seed's shell repeatedly. She did it three more times before the seed disappeared leaving behind a one busted came too he loved chowa's princess outfit so much that she was to be in the play as sleeping beauty.

"if you have any more like that bring them by." looked her over.

"he likes you with me on you." sasame said in her head.

"what would victor say?"she looked to him.

He had come to her placing his arms around her waist line happy she was his leading lady. When wasn't looking sasame de-fused from chowa .victor just blew that off and held her tightly regaining his balance and site from passing out from the seed of destruction.

"...like you that way."he whispered into her ear.

"i know." she smiled.

"same here ." sasame agreed with them.

"he can hear all he say."chowa told victor.

"then can he hear rehearsal is over."victor whispered in her ear.

"yes i heard that." sasame butted in.

after victor changed and showered in the guys locker room where chowa and sasame waited for him outside. She was asked if she truly loved victor and sasame's was answered with 'yes'.

"his the one."she smiled.

"there goes my chances with you." sasame sighed.

"you way to old for me uncle."she was creeped out.

"i know."he smiled for her.

"done ."victor came out swinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"lets go party." sasame suggested.

"alright."chowa got to her feet.

"i get to be with chowa."victor call her.

"alright."she took his hand.

and they went to work with her uncle sasame who watched the young loves hand in hand.


	6. party black out

"BRAVO !BRAVO !"went the audience.

Everyone bowed as the play of 'Sleeping Beauty' came to an end as victor's all girl fan club club because they weren't the leading lady. Victor and chowa were great in the play together as she wore the different leafe knights during different scenes. The fan club tried every way to rotten chowa's appearance but failed. The play went off with a hit since a Broadway scout was there.

"that was great."victor pulled the hat to custom.

"meaning i have to go ."chowa left to change out hers.

"not stay for the cast party?"one of the other actors asked.

"alright everybody get changed before the cast party starts."mr.tairun (theater teacher) is proud of them all.

Victor who looked around for chowa couldn't find her anywhere since had gotten use to having her around. He asked the other actors that all told him asked left after changing with a a group of other guys. So quickly changing him self he running out the door chowa exited out of .

"CHOWA!"victor yelled her name running done the path way.

"OVER HERE!"he heard her voice.

With his hair still down and fixing the collar of his sweater he stopped to find chowa waiting for him. Surrounding her were the leafe knights he had met weeks ago when out with her. Chowa kindly took the binding in victor's hand seeing that he was trying to catch his breath.

"dear victor you knew what you were doing."sasame smiled his way.

"nice acting as prince charming." mannen gave his thumbs up.

"you were so cool."hajime imaged victor in his costume.

"i wish i could have done what you did."shin like the way victor played the prince.

"not bad."go liked the whole in all.

"you and my daughter were a little to close during the dance number."hayate wasn't on who close chowa and victor were.

"...but the kiss scene was to die for."kei winked at them.

"there."chowa was done binding victor's hair.

"thanks i was in a hurry to find you."he smiled.

With that his invite the her and them back for the cast party that was going on in the theater for the cast of the play. When they got back chowa was given flowers by mr.tairun (theater teacher) who loved her performance and customs she wore. The group of guys that came with chowa were surrounded by victor's fan club.

"what do you of chowa awayuki ?"one girl asked go.

"where she from?"another girl looked shin over.

"if she you leader how can we save victor from your cult?"pair of girls cornered hajime.

"is she even human to begin with?"yui eyed mannen.

The guys then dodged the girls finding out form victor that they were apart of his fan club .he didn't like having them when the cast parties after shows were came to end every night. Right now he was enjoying having chowa by his side who stuffing her face with any kind of food she got her hands on. He was sipping class of water as mr.tairun (theater teacher) got everybody attention. they were told they could vote for beauty and the beast or phantom of the opera .the play or show with the most votes was the one they were to do next.

" there."victor placed his vote.

"done."chowa placed hers.

before the votes could be counted a seed of destruction became active sucking the leafe from the air around them. people dropped like flies around the gang as victor tried to stay on his feet. So he was handed over to go and mannen when he was trying to stay awake for chowa's sake. In the end the endless hole with in the seed only sucked him under like a many times before.

"kei lets go."chowa ran up to him.

"hai."he reaches for her hand.

the seed then sent countless vines toward kei and chowa with the rest of the knights excluding go fount them off.

**The pretear of light was born!**

"time to let the light shine in."chowa kicked into action.

With that the seed went into over drive wanting to remove the leafe from the people that fainted. Only a few were saved while the others were attacked by roots of the seed turning them into its puppets. The seeds new puppets attacked the knights trying to get at chowa. Who was trying to get closer and closer to the seed as go was protecting victor from the seed's roots.

Chowa dodges each one of the vines thanks to kei's help getting closer to closer the infested snack table. Watch out for vines and the puppets being controlled by the seed she aimed for center. With the strength of her loved ones and victor in her heart the staff of light banished the seed away. with that seed gone everyone who was under its control fell to the ground recovering quickly.

"we did it!"mannen and hajime cheered.

"how is everyone?"asked sasame.

"think there alright."go looked around.

"hmmmmmmm...what ...happen?"victor was coming too,

"a seed of destruction became active ."kei defused from chowa.

"...and rotten everything."chowa looked to her rotten flowers.

"your flowers."hayate notice they were dieing.

"let me."shin reached for them.

"here you go."she gave them to him.

with that shin restored the leafe to chowa's roses for her as victor got to his feet trying to see straight. What he saw was everyone pale as ghosts sitting on the floor wondering what took place. The sad face on chowa alone could tell him she was blaming her self for what happen tonight.

"sorry victor but i am heading ." is what victor would make out what chowa said to him.

"VICTOR !"a girl watched him pass out.

"SOME ONE CALL 9-1-1!" theater teacher ran toward him.

Chowa and the leafe knights stayed around after victor passed out when coming too from when the seed almost killed him. The only thing that left his lips that were chowa come back to me. With in minutes he was out like light one more time as a crying chowa was held back ,crowd formed around victor,and EMS were on there way.


	7. hurt friend

Victor was told to have severe exhaustion and veritgo for unknown reasons as he was admitted into HowlingWolf hospital .so he placed on the cot, an IV in his right hand, a monitor attached to the middle finger. He was excused from school for some time as he was recovering in a private room. This was one of the hospitals he parents generously donated meaning he could have as many visitors when ever he wanted.

With that chowa came with the leafe knights everyday or when she got the chance on weekends. His fan club came to see him dressed in black and cried everything they saw him in that horrible hospital gown. He was told half of his leafe was taken when he blacked out from the seed attacks. He was glad he had few more weeks to go until he could be released and settle back into his life.

"thanks for coming with me uncle sasame ."chowa round the corner .

"will victor needs as much support he can get."sasame smiled for her.

When the came to room #3232 where victor was placed to stay they heard arguing coming from within.

"i can do it my self please."victor voice sounded shy.

"the doctor stated your not strong enough to do that ."the nurse was insisting.

"i know but can i please do that my self?"he asked.

"alright."she was com gin toward the door.

When the nurse stepped out the room she spotted sasame and chowa who had wide eyes.

"you better wait a few minutes."nurse spotted them.

"why?"showa wanted to know.

"well the doctor stated -lee wasn't strong enough for movement until his 3rd week so he would be given sponge bath. He just wouldn't let anyone touch him below his waist line so he does that him self."nurse explained.

"oh..."sasame listened.

The nurse knocked on victor's door to make sure he was done only to get throaty yes and the sound of sheets being thrown around. When she entered with chowa and sasame victor was red in the face as a tub of water and used rag laid on his table. The nurse giggles leaving the room with tub and rag.

"um...you alright?"chowa saw victor's red face.

"i'll wait outside."sasame left the alone.

"i just have problem with being bathed by strangers."he sat up in the bed.

"meaning...?"she was clueless.

"..."victor leaned over and whispered in her ear what he was doing the tub and rag.

"OH MY GOD!"chowa giggled .

Victor laughed with her and the talked for hours about his check up with the doctor from time to time. Thats when the doctor came saying victor was healthy enough to bath him self . Chowa watched victor get check over from head to toe as thing were charted own on the clipboard hanging from his cot.

"your be able to go home today then."the doctor smiled .

"thank god."victor as relived.

With that his parents were told about victor release giving chowa permission to take him home. With that victor changed clothes as chowa and sasame waited outside for him with their family chaffer .after while victor came out with dressed with his bag in hand looking like death it self. sasame help him walk and chowa carried his bag to the car as the chaffer followed .he was go straight home and stay there until he body was fully healthy enough .

His next doctor's appointment was scheduled for few days from now to see if he doing alright. They loaded up with chowa and victor in the back do car and sasame in the front sit as the drove to victor house. Victor gave the chaffer directions to his place while diving in and out of sleep. Through out the whole ride victor never let go of chowa's hand as he head rested on her lap.

"here we are."chaffer stopped a the front gate.

"victor wake up ."chowa shook him awake lightly.

"hmmmmmm..."he had fallen asleep .

With that the chaffer drove up to the intercom for them to buzzed in so the front gate were opened. When the pulled up in the front of the massive mansion two maids and victor's mother waiting for them. Victor was helped out by the maids who also took his bag from chowa closing the door to her face. The last thing victor saw before falling sleep in their arms was the car he drove in drive away.

"will thats over with."chowa tried to smile.

"yeah."chaffer agreed .

"home please."chowa asked him.

"not looking for seeds?"sasame playfully teased her.

"then drop me off at bellvasta park."she picked different place.

"good choice."the chaffer turned around.

"your one to talk."chowa turned to sasame who was about to speak.

"what i do now?"he was cluessless.

"my aunt Mawata uncle sasame."she brought her up.

"yes forgot that."sasame tried to blow that off.

he been dating her for some time now after the defeat of the 2nd Princess of Disaster before she was born. What she was bringing up was the date he canceled on her aunt last night. he used the whole your boyfriend blacking out because of half his leafe was taken from she counted with you could see her anyway since there is seven of you guys in the first place.

"here we are."the chaffer stopped.

"bellvasta park?"asked chowa.

"yes ma'am."the chaffer nodded.

"come one uncle sasame ."she called to him.

"coming."he followed.

they removed them selves the the car as it drove off to ward home as chowa starting blaming her self for victor all over again. The 1st attack they were caught off guard just like the last two .she was told their was a new Princess of Disaster out to get her for strange reasons she never knew her self.

"its not your fault."sasame knew what was wrong with her.

"i know but still ..."she looked down.

"you didn't know about the attacks."he was trying his best.

"but victor uncle."she remembers he sad face.

"his a strong boy his recovering."he explained.

"you sure?" she was thinking he went nuts.

"he was able to leave hospital?"he waves his finger in her face.

"yeah he was."she remembered.

"see."sasame pats her back.

"i get it."she smirked.

"good come on we have seeds to find and take out."he took her hand.

"alright."she ran with him.

with that they met with two other leafe knights and searched for seeds as chowa's loved for victor glows brighter in her heart.


	8. narrowing down

"i can't believe i am doing this."chowa stood outside a restraint.

"me either."victor left eye brow was twitching.

They were going in the restraint where the girl's in victor's fan club meet every weekend on Saturday . They were lucky this was the place go worked as a waiter and the leafe knight came to hang out. They found this place on the fan girls wed site that was dedicated to victor. That had weekly wed clips of him in plays and dance practice form video tapes that shot of him.

"you ready?"victor asked .

"yes!"chowa walked to the door.

So they went toward the front door of the restraint opening the door as they came face to face with the hostess. She was flirting with go flat out in font of them running her hand through his hair.

"excuse me."chowa shouts at them.

"oh...sorry...may i help you?"she notice them.

"table for two outside please."victor stated

"this way ."the hostess passed go.

They asked for table outside since that were the girls club to show their love for victor to the world. when they got out there chowa almost flipped as the each girl was dressed like victor dream girl. Nicely brushed hair, gold locket around their neck, dressed like 60's style house wife ,and sipping tea.

"victor?"chowa whispered.

"i knew this was going to come back and hunt me."he thought to him self.

in his 2nd year of jr.high victor class was to write a essay on their dream friend for English class. So victor a lonely kid who had to put with his old brother and new step mother he picture the perfect girl. She would have Nicely brushed hair, gold locket around their neck,and dressed like 60's style house wife. After that his fan club found the paper and kept it as a treasure.

Now every Saturday this girls dressed up like the essay describe and held their daily meetings. Chowa flipped out about the cardboard cut out of victor dressed in suit holding a tea pot.

"their nuts."chowa followed the hostess.

"heres a opened table for you."hostess showed them their table.

"i should have told you."victor pulled a chair out for chowa .

"when did you ever where a suit?"she sat down on the it.

"back in my freshmen year i stepmother took me to a American style tea house to spend time with me .so i was forced to dress up in a nice suit she got me thats how they got it."victor scoots her in.

they were handed menus and told the waiter would be with them shortly when yui spotted victor and chowa.

"vicy-poo!"she called him.

"play nice."victor saw chowa's eye spark.

"hey ladies."he flashed he best smile.

"AWWWWWWW!"the girl just sighed happily.

"i am heading to bathroom."chowa really had to go .

she left for the bathroom telling victor she wanted a cranberry tea with lemon before leaving him with sharks.

10 minutes later...

"NOWAY!"chowa walked back to her table.

The fan club had moved from there table grouping other together around their table victor her sitting at. So go took her to a inside table near the biggest window that got giving her he drink. She got simple salad as she watched victor talk not flirt with the girls that were around him.

"lucky."she whispered to her self.

there she felt like outcast again like she did during the schools prep week before school started. All the guys and girls pointed and talked behind her back when she was getting her class schedule. When she passed the booth for victor's fan club the girls laughed at her saying she would never be his type.

"hey chowa."go brought her salad.

"oh...uncle go."she smile at him.

"you alright?"he pulled a chair up to her.

"you shouldn't be slacking off."she stated.

"it alright the boss understands."he smiled at her.

One thing chowa loved about having the leafe knights as family was there deeply cared for her.

"you look like a seed got to you."go was worried.

"that!"she pointed at the group of girls around her man.

"oh..."he followed where her finger was pointing.

"yeah i think their kind of annoying."victor's voice agreed with them.

"VICTOR!"chowa flipped out.

"hey."he sat on the other side of her.

"have fun."go leaves them alone.

Victor set his drink and food in front of him as he hands chowa pieces of hair he removed of each one of girl's shoulders. He told her he only talked long enough to get loose pieces of hair from each girl.

"so the knights could run some test on them to see which one is the Princess of Disaster."victor spins his straw around .

"what do you think of them?"she wrapped the pieces of hair in a napkin.

"their nuts cases."victor stated.

"they were never right about us."chowa smiled.

"about what ?"victor sips from his glass.

"me NOT being YOUR type."she smiled.

"i like girls with spunk!"he smiled back

so they eat in piece as the group of fan girls were glowing in the feel of victor touching each one on the shoulder.in Other words they were swimming in heaven from the perfect touch of their god; victor suun-lee.


	9. dance class

One...two...three

students tapped their feet on the wooden ground before spinning three times in place then leaping to the right.

one...two...three

they would then get with a male partners and be lifted in the air with bird flying freely in the sky.

one...two...three

placed back on the ground bowing to another as they took the right or left hand and dance in a line .

one...two...three

the teacher the left them to their renaissance style dance practice for the day as she made her way to another room.

"victor."she called to figure stretching on a bar.

"yes ?"he looked to her.

"how are you doing?"she asked him worried .

"fine ."he smiled.

was one of many of victor's dance teachers at rice-tin entrainment academy known around his home town. She was worried about him since she was told about his condition from his step mother. He was told not to take on any extra stress or physical activity. With that he came back to dance and voice classes few weeks ago around the time he started going to school.

"you sure?"she turned toward the door.

Before she could fully walk out of the that dim lit room a girl with her red hair with black tips and sky blue eyes stopped here.

"the acting lesson classes and voice lessons are on the 3rd floor." looked her over.

"um...no i not here to talk class."chowa blushed.

"visitors wait in the lounge ."she points passed her head.

"oh...chowa your here."victor spots her.

"you know this girl." turned to him.

"yeah this is chowa awayuki."he reach for her hand.

"glad to meet you see you two later." leaves.

Chowa gets pulled in to the dim lit dance room with the sign elite and advanced students only. He purse and bag got placed by his gear as she got spun around in his arm before wrapped in warm embrace.

"had a hard time finding the place."she blushed.

"i thought nero gave you the right directions?"victor asked.

"he did but its hard to travel at night."she giggled.

"oh...then why didn't one of those leafe knights take you?"he wondered.

"like they always say :'we need money to exist in your world.'"she repeated them.

"meaning...?"victor was going to get was he asked her this morning.

"they said yes as long as l call when i get there and we have adult supervision."she answered.

Instead of practicing his ballet steps for the up coming show the academy was putting on victor as making out with chowa. she asked to spend the weekend with him since their school would be closed Monday because of staff development. She askedher grandparents and her father getting a yes since victor was guy with good head on his shoulders.

"victor!"chowa moaned out his name.

"..."he didn't answer her.

"...victor..."she quietly pleaded.

"yeah."he stopped.

"your hard."she felt a lump on her thigh.

With that he pulled away from her with erection forming from just holding her close to his body as she went on about the Princess of Disaster. Some how she was targeting them after the first attack. The 1st attack was random one during lunch time as a seed was collecting leafe from a large area that humans and other living creatures lived. All the others attacks on them were at they school harming people they knew or saw form time to time.

"so your leafe knights find out who it is yet?!"victor aked.

"no."chowa sighed sadly.

"thats the problem she masked her self."chowa hated bringing that up.

"that bad right?"victor stretched on the bar.

"yes thats bad she can be someone we know."chowa was scared now.

"any one in your family?"victor spins around a little.

"yeah my grandmother became the 2nd Princess of Disaster but mom saved her."chowa remembered the story.

"oh...okay she's out."victor started making a mental list.

"can't be the 1st one since she's sealed away."chowa sighed.

"then who ?"victor leans on the mirrored wall.

"someone we know."chowa looked to his worried.

"the only people we have in conman are my fan club and your leafe knights."he stated.

"true."chowa got to thinking.

She knew the leafe knights would do any thing to keep the very thing they protect as victor's fan club fell into place. Each girl had thing for victor as they had lunch dates with him. Victor was thinking the same thing with her knowing full will none of girls like chowa being with him.

"i thinks it someone in the fan club."they both said at the same time.

"you sure?" chowa asked him.

"the only girl i love is you."he winked at her.

"meaning one of those girls are the Princess of Disaster?!"stated chowa.

With that she whipped out her cell as victor started to dance around her when she speed dialed kei.

RING RING RING!

Went kei's cell

"kei speaking ."he answered.

"we think the Princess of Disaster is someone in victor's fan club."chowa told him right off.

"good work."kei smiled.

"hey i didn't know the new pretear was me because of my ties."chowa messed with her hair.

"see you Tuesday then."kei hangs up.

Thats when starts calling everyone while looking up each one of the girls who were in victor's fan club.


	10. failed

#18 calli valli

failed

#25 shinta lin-ta

failed

#14 hope rety

failed

#32 fate hairty

failed

#10 faith endbor

failed

#32 grace gross

failed

#29 willamina conuy

failed

#35 laksa loli

failed

#02 tiffa loi

failed

#06 jackie poi

failed

each vile held a piece of girl's hair that were taken from them as the plastic holder containing them was label fan club.

"nothing."sasame looked to kei.

"nothing."kei sighed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Went chowa's text messaging alart.

"oh..."chowa pressed the menu button.

Text message reads:

_dear chowa,_

_the hair samples victor and you collected from the girls all failed in the tests for Princess of Disaster. At least you tried you best to try to find her meaning you and us need to try harder._

_Bye for now,_

_kei ,leafe knight of light_

chowa smiled happily as she placed her cell back on the night stand she shared with victor .it was a late evening on Sunday as she laid on the cot made out for her in victor's room on the left side .victor was fully asleep on his own bed after three hours and jazz and tap classes .dinner was to be serviced at 6:00 pm sharp as they hang out in victor's with the nanny cam on .

"freaky teddy bear."chowa watched the nanny cam on.

This was nero's twisted way of watching them since their father was away with his step mother running the house.

"hmmmmmm...chowa you awake?"victor woke up.

"yeah what?"she looked to him.

"i going to take a shower after you want to cuddle and watch a movie?"victor asked her.

"go shower."she yawned.

With that victor started to undressed in front of the teddy bear nanny cam on to strip out his brother. Chowa laughed and the teddy Bear's head got victor's pants thrown over it head. Victor grabbed a few towels before heading off to his bathroom removing and tossing chowa his boxers.


	11. mall fight

"WATCH OUT!"victor pushed a girl out of the way.

A seed went after the a young girl who was crying about her spilled ice cream cone dropped form her hands. Her mother was being held the vines of the seed that sucked her leafe dry.

"damn this thing is the 6th one today."chowa whined.

"your keeping score."shin commented.

"i have my limits."she jumped out of way of a vine.

Victor took chowa to a the mall Monday morning to buy her a a golden locket to remember him by. The knights tagged along to talk about other people that would be the Princess of Disaster. After hours of looking through jewelery and department stores they stopped by food court only to run into a seed. It took over the live trees that were houses in the plant boxes.

The root of the tree starting attack people that were near by as chowa with the knights and victor jumped in to action. She fused with shin who was older by now she revived the leafe in the trees. Only to get walls and more walls of roots that blocked her way with the knights trying to help her.

"mommy!"the kids whines.

"she's gone kid."victor was holding him back.

"no want mommy!"she kids complained.

"in a minute kid."chowa had to spin in place to dodge a cluster of vines.

"nice."victor like her moves.

"VICOR!"mannen yelled to him.

"what?"he looked to him.

BAM!

The cluster of roots explored as the necklace victor wears protects him.

"i so want want one."the kid like what happen.

"I'll ask my girlfriend to make you one later."victor ducked under a stair well.

When the dust cleared their were bodies everywhere drained of their leafe with knocked over tables and chairs. The knights along with chowa (fused with shin) had surround the trees where the seed was.

"we need to burn it."go suggested.

"no."chowa disagreed.

"freeze it."mannen's hinted .

"no."chowa dissented.

"flood it with water."hajime thought that would work.

"no."chowa couldn't stand that.

"up root it with wind."hataye said calmly.

"no dad!"chowa gave him a flying kick to the gut.

BAM!

Hataye was on the ground for what he said after flying kick to the guy from chowa.

"chowa then what are we to do something?"sasame looked to her.

"me and shin are thinking."she waved her arms around thinking.

Then she remember the power shin had over plants form a story her mother told her when she was little. Acting fast she ran over to the clusters of roots and vines form the plants boxes. Blocking out the sounds of the knights and victor warning her to stay away from tech touch of the seed.

"ready shin?"she smiled.

"yeah!"he yelled in her head.

With that she stopped in four inches of the plant boxes as the roots and vines stay put as she started talking to them. Victor knew what she was doing right off the bat when he caught her one day talking to a tree.

**Flash back begins...**

victor stayed after school to go over a few lines with his new leading lady for the play 'a twisted fairy tale'.upon leaving the school wanting to find chowa and hang with her heard her talking to a tree.

"what is she doing?"he hid behind a pillar.

"i hope your doing alright?"she asked the tree.

"what the?"victor thought she was going nuts.

For a few minutes it looked like chowa was flirting with the tree before she flat out made out with it. Then after licking her tounge all over the bark (that god no one took picture of) she skipped along her merry way. After that victor rushed home avoiding chowa to know why she was talking to tree. Finding out fro his gardener that plants liked being talk to along with given attention. After that victor would always await a few minutes after school for chowa when she was spending special time with a tree.

**Flash back ends...**

"please let me heal you ?"chowa asked the trees.

With that victor and the knights heard a weak voice yelling out yes heal me of this pain. Meaning chowa and shin worked together letting go of there own cluster of healing vines to removed the seed form the tree it self. everything turned to normal as the people that were out were awake and refreshed.

The little boy returned to his mommy after getting a necklace form chowa since she made a 2nd one. This another necklace was made form the same hair of the leafe knights as the pendent was carved form fallen tree from leafania.

"whoo!"chowa hit the ground .

"that was tiring."shin defused form her.

"thats number seven."kei got to thinking.

"any more around here?"asked victor.

"nope."sasame pats him on the shoulder.

"good work."mannen smiled at victor.

"need rest."go could stay on his feet anymore.

"i need the work out."hajime looked tough.

"yeah ."hataye rolled his eyes at all of them.

Victor picked chowa up in his arms while calling his chaffer to bring them home as the knights said their good byes to them.


	12. another night

"I HATE THIS!" chowa dodged a vine.

She was on her to victor's dance class with he uncle go as a escort for her since the leafe knights thought the Princess of Disaster was targeting her. victor wasn't that much trouble to watch thanks to the pendent he wore. Right now chowa and go were dodging a seed th awake in the near by bakery.

"try and attack!?"go suggested.

"tried the first time remember."chowa chewed him out.

she used the fire throwing knifes that were aimed at the center of the seed thinking it was good shot. Only for there attack to be reflected by its many vines that then drained the knifes of their leafe. They tried few more times form behind and the front with distractions that were canceled out .

At the dance school...

"have a great trip home." waved good byeot victor.

"thanks ."he smiled .

"remember practice your dance steps for the performance ."she todl him.

"i'll be here on time tomorrow for rehearse."victor nods.

victor waved to her when stepping out the front door of the school on to the stone steps when zipping up his jacket. Adjusting the strap to his gym bag that carried his gear for dance classes as he ran down the side walk. He wanted to surprise chowa who by now was making her way down the burn street .

"i hope she doesn't mine sleeping over?" victor asked him self.

the plan was for her to meet him at the school while he was in middle of practicing for the up in coming show. Then when that was over with he would walk her to the park were they went they own ways. That was something victor was starting to hate since his schedule was getting to busy he didn't have time to be with chowa. So victor finished up his sets quickly with his female partner who who to light headed (all the girl dancers got light headed when around victor).

"better hurry. "victor speeds up.

She was getting nearer and nearer to the cross walk that chowa would be crossing by now that took 20 minutes. He crossed the street with crowd of people surrounding him as a group of girls from night classes checked him out.

"your victor suun-lee are you?"one girl asked him shyly.

"yeah."he answered.

"i knew it."the other cheered.

"then bye then." he ran off.

The girl saw nothing by dust as victor rounded the corner glad he knew he way around this part of the city. What was bothering him was where chowa was since she wasn't in the crowd of people. Getting scared as he pressed against a wall flipping out his cell about to call her when...

"VICTOR!"a girl yelled his name.

"look miss i already have a girl friend."he was ready mace someone.

"you always do that to you friends?"go laughed.

"hey go and chowa."victor puts up his mace.

"shouldn't you be in class?"chowa asked victor.

"got out early to spend time with you and wanted to know if you can sleep over?"he turned red in the face.

"yeah i can why ask."she looked him over.

"your dad!"he stated.

"oh..."she remembered.

"thats hayate for you." go pointed out.

"thanks uncle you can go now."chowa dismissed him.

"later."he faded away.

Chowa's grandparents were trusting victor more and more with her as she spent more time with him. Victor's parents took a liking to chowa and her friends after meeting them through her. it was just her father victor just didn't feel right around since he could appear out of no where.

"why are you and who know was go in this alley way?"victor looked around.

"a seed."she told him.

"oh..."he nods his head.

"hows the pendent working out for you."chowa didn't see it around his neck.

"i never take it off."he pulled it out of under his coat.

With that chowa grabbed him by that pulled victor into a very passionate kiss that left chowa pinned under victor on near by wall. victor and chowa had to both drop their bags to the ground below them. Both forgot the could weather around them as a pain of hand made there way to victor's waist line to his belt. He could felt his pants loosen with pop of his button and unzipping sound as his belt hangs in loops undone.

"chowa?!"he felt where her hands were.

"hmm..."she looked into his eyes.

She removed her hands from the tent that formed in the opening of his pants showing off his surfing shark boxers. So she backed off as he purse was handed to her after victor closed up his pants taking his bag in tow. During their walked through the fading sunlight toward the park where they word turn right .

"chowa answer me?"victor didn't hear a word form her.

"sorry about what happen back there."she sadly spoke.

"we both got caught up in the moment."he laughed.

"yeah."she agreed.

"come here."he took her in his arms.

For th rest of the walk to his home the talked about what happen between them in the alley that leads to chowa explaining to him about her fight. The seed appeared out of the bush or two after draining its leafe waiting for her .it didn't know she had a leafe knight escort with her that helped her ends it life. That was why he found her and go in the alley way not near the cross walk.

She went on to tell him that there wasn't any humans around for the seed to feed on during the fight. She tried her best to get to school after the whole thing ended with go running behind her. what got her worked up was that fact there been more seeds around the city the usually. With that they came upon victor home as the front gates were opened for them. After settling into victor room when the entered a empty house with note saying:

_dear vic,_

_the family is out of town for business reasons concerning the company so he staff is at you call. All numbers to contact us are on the night stand of your room that was made today by the maids. They know you like cleaning you own room but insisted they fix it up since you maybe coming home late._

_Love your,_

_father and brother_

_P.S chowa can stay over_


	13. their foe

"nana a letter came form the suun-lee household!"her sister yelled to her.

"it most be the one with the dates for planning dinner."she came running down the stairs.

Nana car-ling was the youngest daughter who was to marry victor suun-lee in a arranged marriage. His parents and her parent were the best of friends form childhood and agreed for their youngest children to wed. so the plans were set for them to marry when nana graduated from high school. If only she knew that victor took interest in another girl that just started at his school.

"here."he sister hand her the letter.

"thank you."she ran passed her brother in law.

"kay darling what was that all about?"he stopped by his wife.

"remember the arranged marriage?"she looked at him.

"oh..."he looked toward the room nana ran into .

By now nana had sat upon a silk sofa with wooden finishing to it reading the letter that came form suun-lee household.

What it red:

_dear miss. Car-ling,_

_we regret to inform you the arranged marriage between you and my son have been called off. Victor asked for this him self after finding a girl of his choosing over the few months. I hope your not hurt by this at all as your parents and rest of your family know about canceled plans. The planning dinner as been switched to a meeting dinner instead so you don't have to show up._

_It was glad getting to know you and your family over the years as i feel your already a part of us. You are allowed to come to the dinner as it was planned to meet the girl and her family. _

_Good bye,_

_-lee_

"WHAT?"nana yelled .

"nana whats wrong?"be brother in law entered the room.

"you knew about this?"she showed him the letter.

"yes but you family told me not to talk about it."he stated.

"sister?"nana yelled for kay.

"what?"she entered the room.

"how could you!"she cried.

"victor stated he looked to you as a baby sister and loves the new girl."her tears didn't faze her.

kay had met with victor's mother in place of her parents who were off vacationing in the states. Victor was there also as a girl who choose as his new girlfriend hid in his room with the leafe knights. The arranged marriage was called off on both ends between the women and the boy.

"good bye sister."kay pulled her and her husband to of the room.

"victor i knew a slut stole you away form me."nana cried.

Kay and husband left the main house for the guest house they were staying in as they were watching nana. The room nana sat in grew dark as the plants grew black with seeds of destruction in them .a black pendent in the middle of her chest blooms as she laughed tossing the letter aside.

"as i the new Princess of Disaster i will make the slut pay for taking my victor."nana vowed.

nana became the Princess of Disaster after hearing victor had girlfriend three days after victor met chowa. That when her heart became so heavy with bad feelings the new foe against leafe was born. She found out more and more about this girl and her habits trying to attack her. the only thing she couldn't find out was the name of girl or where she lived since she been since with group of guys.

"NANA!"a maid called her.

"yes she."she turned back into her normal form.

At the suun-lee household...

"YOU WERE IN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?"chowa was beating victor with pillows.

"it was called off."he was shielding him self.

"why?"she yelled.

"because i'm in love with you."he explained.

"you mean it?"she held up a pillow.

"yes."victor wanted to cuddle with her.

breakfast was given to them since they slept in after staying up all night watching romance movie reruns . Their was note on the trey of food that caught chowa's sense of smell. So she awoke grabbing the flower smelling note as it explained victor was in a arranged marriage. She had ripped it in half form angry grabbed the nearest pillows she could find .and started beating victor with them

"you choice me over your fiancé."she cried.

"yeah ."he smiled.

"oh...viccy"tears pours down her face.

"hey what can i say?"he ran his fingers through his hair.

"shut up and hug me."she tossed the pillows aside.

Victor wasn't mad about the love note form Nana car-ling as he placed it near the breakfast trey that was ripped in too. He stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth as chowa laid against his chest. He then finished the toast as chowa moved closer to him for warmth with her eyes closed.

"you need to eat."he looked to chowa.

"whats there?"she stared at the trey.

"toast, oat meal, and omelet."he looked over the items .

"no sugar coated cereal?!"she asked.

"i like eating healthy for once."he couldn't believe she eats that stuff.

"its called having a sweet teeth."she was shocked.

"don't like stuffing my self with sugar."he yawned.

"not even brownies?"she removed her self from his chest.

"most be made from a sugar-sub or be sugarless."he strenched.

Victor removed him self form the bed stuffing another piece of toast in his mouth heading toward the rest room. Chowa stayed on his bed looking over the rest of food victor never touched. If they only knew they were being watched by a puppet of the new Princess of Disaster.

"soon girl you'll regret taking my victor."nana watched through her mirror.


	14. familes meet

chowa and her family just had dinner with victor and his family as 'the flower garden' a five star restraint that victor picked out. The prices of the food alone almost made Himeno faint if -lee wasn't the one paying. Hayate didn't once let up on victor during the ordering of their drinks. Lets just say the questions that victor had to answer got very personal. Chowa had to save victor form her father during the dessert part of the evening as her mother gave her father a tounge lashing.

Natsue and Kaoru Awayuki loved talking to victor's father about doing business with him in the near future. Everyone was getting along swimmingly that night with each other as the young lovers hearts grew closer that day. The group of cheery people were being watched by Princess of Disaster(nana). This diner was for car-ings and suun-lees family to talk about the wedding plans. Instead it was changed to they suun-lees being introduced to the Awayukis.

"hmmmm..."chowa was sleep.

"wake up."the voice got more throaty.

"go...away...hmmmm."she rolled over.

"come on your feet."a male voice whispered to the sleeping chowa.

"no...later...mmmmm."she whined in her sleep.

After the Awayukis met the suun-lees last night that went their own ways as both young lovers vow to see each other the next morning. Right now chowa was fully asleep and victor was trying to wake her up.

"chowa baby wake up."he begged.

"no...go away...mmmm."she sticks her head under her pillow.

"plan b then."victor removed him self from her bed.

He then placed jacket and guest slippers placing them by his gym bag that laid at the foot of chowa's king size bed. Pulling the covers back after he removed the elastic band in his hair placing it on chowa's night stand. He gets under those covers with chowa as she rolled over into his waiting arms with smile on her face.

"hmmmm..."chowa's hands rides up victor's thighs.

Victor now laid in chowa's bed with his long hair spread out on her pillow with chowa in his arms on top of him. Chowa's hand led in between victor's legs where she found a harden lump. Its when chowa opened her eyes instead of flipping out she gave victor a kiss on the forehead.

With that she pointed out the restroom to him to use to relive him self feeling guilty about the hand job she gave him in her sleep. After relieving he waits for chowa to wash up and dry off as he fixed his hair .chowa dried off quickly an dressed as victor placed the guest slippers back on. Chowa met victor at her bed room door holding his gym bag and as he place jacket back on .

"by the way thanks for the wake up call."chowa hands him his bag.

"you mean you waking up to me in your bed."he took it from her.

"yeah."she smiled.

"that was something i been planning for some time."he swings his bag over his shoulder .

"didn't know that."she opened the door for them.

She followed out down hallway and stairs into the dinning hall where chowa stuffed her face as victor waited for her. they then left the mansion and headed to bellvasta park where the portal for the Leafania with bag of sweets victor brought along for the were glad victor's fan club had the monthly member register (getting new members as others left).

Victor and chowa stayed hand in hand when enter bellvasta park where the portal for the Leafania. The younger knights went nuts for the sweets victor gave them as the older ones excluding Hayate heard form chowa on what happen last night.

"glad to know you mother got along with others."Sasame stated.

"how was it seeing your mother again?"kei asked.

"it was great she loved victor."chowa look hi sway.

"you said my name?"victor looked ot her .

"yeah get over here."Sasame called to him.

Before they left the safety of Leafania since a scout for the new Princess of Disaster who was set to watch them. The bird hadn't made one sound since it started following victor and chowa form his place to her to bellvasta park. Something the knight notice right off as the bird await them outside the portal for the Leafania.

"may one of us come with you?"asked Sasame.

"sure."victor smiled.

"yeah."chowa liked the idea.

"anyone then?"asked kei looking to other leafe knights.

"me!"mannen jumped up and down.

"no me!" hajime yelled.

"choose me !"shin cheered.

After choosing mannen who couldn't stop jumping up and down to catch their attention came along with them. Its wasn't he was handful he just walk in back of them mumbling to him self .he didn't get who chowa was picking up loose or discards pieces of trees like bark and small branches when they were still in Leafania.

"i am so excited."she got red in th face.

"about seeing me dance."he guessed.

"no you in those tight forming tights."she licks her lips.

"oh...i got perverted girlfriend."victor cheered.

"so true."she leaned her head on the his shoulder.

Mannen wanted to throw up after seeing that after the years of planning he went through wanting chowa to be his girlfriend. So he sighed sadly as they come to the portal for the Leafania to leave. When they exited the bird started to attack them with a seed of destruction that was implanted into back side.

"this sucks."chowa hated this.

"we know."the guys answered her.

the area around the portal for the Leafania was black with people knocked out and everything. The bird had morphed into a mutants monster sucking leafe form living things. Right now it was aimed for the only three living things that stood in the portal for the Leafania.

"chowa?"asked Mannen.

"i know."she ran to him.

"good luck."victor said.

"stay safe." Mannen yelled to him.

"just fuse already."he suggested quickly.

"ALRIGHT!"chowa and Mannen

chowa took Mannen's hand as victor hide in the near by bushed as the pendent seemed he didn't have leafe either. A white light formed around Mannen and chowa after they took hands.

**The pretear ice was born!**

They had to protect the portal for the Leafania or that puppet of the Princess of Disaster would enter killing th place off. The vines had grown around trees the bird was sitting on by now. The people weren't getting touched a the words 'to impure ' were being repeated .

"what does that mean?"chowa asked her self.

now want to waste time thinking chowa fused with Mannen jumped into action as she used the snow mace .victor was listening to the words 'too impure ' with the pendent that chowa had given him. Chowa dodge allots of vines form the seed that were launch at her thank to Mannen. Victor found out the voices were talking about the knocked out people laying on the ground.

_"its the bird they must think they are impure."_he thought to his self.

that when the darkness around him and the leafe return to the living creatures as chowa picked up a hurt bird. She and Mannen when together used the snow mace to form behind the bird where the seed of destruction was implanted. So chowa sent Mannen back with the hurt bird.

"you alright?"chowa found victor in the bushes.

"yeah ."he smiled.

"the pendent ?"she pressed he hands over his chest.

"fine."he said.

"lets go then."she took hold of his hands.

She then helped victor to his feet as he taking hold of his gym bag that he discarded in the bushes during the battle .victor pilled her close to him tightly holding on to her hand as she did the same to him in return.


	15. trouble all around

victor turned his head during class to see chowa laughing with her cousin fuu since her aunt Mayune Awayuki with her husband with back in town. Fuu had been spending time with chowa after he was transferred in their school. Victor heard rumors that fuu was used women never one giving then commentated relationship. Now the jerk (victor nickname for fuu) was getting in the way of him and chowa.

"this sucks ."victor crushed a plastic bottle in his hand.

It was the end of school meaning chowa would walk walk home with victor as his fan club tried ripping them apart. Now she was hanging with her fuu for no reason just sitting around until his ride came. He would offered her a ride only to be turned down by her as she left with victor.

"hey."female voice called to him.

"yes?"victor turn to it trying to stay calm.

"hi!"chowa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"i thought you would be with your cousin fuu and aunt Mayune Awayuki."victor stated.

She didn't answer him as she tightly hugged him with in her arms kneeling down since his was sitting on bench. He didn't have theaters class today or practice since the teacher was out of town. They couldn't fine a replacement or sub with theater background so they place the students in other classes of their choosing (victor choose art history).

"miss me? "she whispered into his ear.

"yes i hate it when fuu hangs out with you like that."he mumbler .

"god that is something we both agree on."she smiled.

"i was right."he cheered.

Victor got use to waiting for chowa on the bench in the entrance yard in front of the school. Wasn't like he hated sitting around feeling sorry for him self because his girlfriend's cousin was glued to her hip. Sitting there remind him of his family's place in the states that went too during the school breaks.

"where you heading?"she wanted to go.

"rice academy for another dance performance. "he points.

"hmmmmm...you in tights."she remembered .

"didn't get enough last time?"he asked.

"i like the fact your a very big boy ."she started to smile wide.

That when victor turned the brightest shade of red before grabbing his cell as chowa sat her self on his lap. She watched he dialed his mother's cell number as she placed her arms around his neck. Upon hearing his mother's voice at the other end of the line he started to speak about formal dress. After a few minutes he spent talking he hangs up kissing chowa on the cheek.

"off you go."victor needed chowa off his lap.

"we going?"she asked.

"not until you get off my lap."he kissed her cheek.

"alright."she said.

she popped off his lap taking his hand in hers as he got up grabbing his bag as someone was watching one. the girl had long flowing umber hair and blue eyes wearing a different school uniform. She take a deep breath as she started walking after victor and chowa .

"vikkyo!"the girl yelled.

"nana car-ling."victor stopped in place.

"who?"chowa asked.

That when victor ex- fiancé made her appearance on his other arm as her beauty out shines chowa's in every way. Victor right now didn't want anything to do with nana right now no thanks to her personalty. That when chowa put her head down and looked the other way not saying a word.

"what are you doing here?"victor looked to nana.

"to spend time with you and your friend."nana coldly looked over chowa.

"she's my girlfriend."victor held chowa's hand.

"oh..."nana acted dumb.

Chowa smiled to her self knowing full will victor wasn't letting her go so easily. Nana on the other hand was keeping her suppressed angry toward them done .she didn't want to turn in to the Princess of Disaster in front of them. So she just smiled running her fingers through her own hair to make chowa more unhappy with her self.

"going to you performance?"she looked chowa over .

"yes!"she answered.

"what's it to you?"victor got rude.

when she showed her ticket to the performance before she walk off leaving a dumb funded chowa and victor.

"shoot me?!"victor looked to chowa .

"come on."she pulled him along.

Few hours later...

chowa was back stage since the staff at the academy loved having her around the place. She wanted to see victor before he went on stage with other girls trying to find the male dressing room.

"excuse me?!"asled chowa.

"yes...oh...its you."a women faced her.

"uh..."she froze up.

"i am one of victor's dance teachers."she explains.

"chowa Awayuki his girlfriend."she bowed.

"i know."she smiled.

with that the women points her to male dressing was cleared out by now meaning victor was still getting ready. they got there late as his mother met them near the entrance of academy. she had this beautiful dress in hand for chowa to wear since the performance was a formal wear .taking the women's directions she went to male dressing room finding the door opened went in to find...

BOOM!

When chowa trips over a loose tile .

Victor was changing into his tights as he was caught half naked by chowa who was not flat on her face. Victor quickly pulled on the rest of the custom before taking chowa in his arms.

"chowa hey ."he shook gently her.

"..."nothing.

"chowa please I'm not preforming tonight without you watching."he was worried now.

He left her back stage to change in his costom since she changed into the dress already. Now she was out like light in the male dressing room in the arms of her love who was breaking down. since the day victor met her he found his shining star to show off to. She did come too slowly when victor started to cry.

"you have a show to put on."she said.

"not with out you there watching out."he held on to her.

"your a big softie ."she laughed.

"only because of you ."he hugged her.

after getting to her feet quickly dragging victor to the stage where the act begins chowa stayed in back with crew to watch. Nana was upset through out the whole thing since she was nose bleed section.


	16. dance down

chowa was watching victor practice with dance team for the school wide contest that was coming up after she ditched fuu. He been hanging out with her she loved victor in his performance. The girls that were in it teased and bashed chowa after they found out she was his girlfriend.

_Flash back..._

_"you don't have class."clara held her nose._

_"that dress make you look fat."sarah was disgusted._

_"oh my god what was victor thinking."hope mocker her._

_"you sicken me freak."faith pushed chowa to the floor._

_WHAM!_

_Chowa lands on the floor _

_"get lost peasant."grace hissed._

_She sat there looked away front. them toward the direction victor went to change out his costum. they threw empty treys of where form th snack table and dumped the punch bowl on not knowing the dress belonged to victor mother. They then left to change out their own costums leaving a wet chowa on the cold ground._

_Chowa using little strength she had change out of the dressed into her school uniform giving the rotten thing back to mrs.suun-lee. She gave the women what little money she had to get the dress cleaned and leaves crying. Victor started looking for chowa soon after he was changed to party to find his mother talking to his teachers. The girls that harnessed chowa after the show were found by mrs.suun-lee ._

_The girls were expelled from rise academy for what they did and had to pay for damage they did to mrs.suun-lee's dress. Victor on the other hand found chowa at the train station about to head home. He took her back to his place where the spent the night with him and came to school with him afterward._

_Flash back ends..._

"victor whos the chick?"

"oh...you meet chowa."

"she's your girlfriend?"

"we been dating for month or so now."

"can we meet her."

with that the dance team took a break as the chowa was surround by idol teen girls her age wanting to meet her. they girls talking to her were on the dance team with victor and worried he may never date. They loved his as a dance captain since he knew what he was doing half the time.

"hi i am kathy."one girl smiled.

"katie glad to meet to you."another claps.

"cal me yui ."another kneels toward her.

"the name is calli."she danced a little for you.

"people call me polly ."another sat by her.

"milly is the name miss.chowa."she laughed landign near her.

chowa froze up in fear with this many girls around her that knew victor will and danced with him. She wanted to run away in fear they would hurt her like the others did the night of the performance. The girls around her right now didn't know what was wrong with chowa since she wasn't answering them. So the they sent kathy over to victor how was sitting near by listening to his ipod drinking down bottle water.

"hey vic."katy taped him on the shoulder.

"mmmmmm...what?"he removed his head phones.

"its your girl man."she points to chowa.

"she's alright?"victor looked to what she was pointing.

"hell no."she yelled at him.

with that Victor got to his feet leaving his things with kathy as he spotted chowa had frozen up completely on his dance team. Making his way to her worried she may have had nervous break down took her in his arms. The girls then ran off to get things that may help pull chowa out of her trance she was in now.

"hey chowa!"victor softly whispered in her ear.

Before she could answer him since his voice was the one that caught her attention with girls running around the place. Aseed of destruction became active since something implanted in one of girl gymbags. That when the visitor for chowa decided in to pop in as the room darken around him with screaming girls..

"hey over here vic."some one called to him.

"hajime what are you doing here?"victor spots him.

"to see what you guys been up too."he smiled.

The vines stopped the young leafe knight to water in his tracks form nearing chowa and victor who were backed into a corner. The room became so dark by now both sets of people lost site of each other. Chowa had come too by now with feeling of life being choked out of her as she tried to breath. She notice victor was holding her closer to him the usually before she spotted a seed in the room.

"victor what going on?"she asked him.

"short or long version."he said.

"short please!"she begged.

"a seed some how ended up in one of girl's gym bags and became active."he explained.

"it sucks."she was mad.

Before she could go on complaining hajime came toward her voice being chased by seed's vines. Chowa got out of victor protective embrace since the pendent he was wearing placed a shield over them for safety. Victor went after chowa and hajime who had notice each other and were trying to get away form the vines. Taking the attention away form them chowa took hajime hand for them to fuse. A blue light wrapped around chowa as the vines were deflected by it as...

**pretear of water was born!**

using the water whip and victor opened bottles of water the girls weren't using since they out at the moment. The person who placed the seed in the gym bag of the girl was outside the dance hall watching through a mirror. She didn't have smiling face on as she watched chowa battle her seed with a leafe knight.

"now i will never get my victor back ."the girl was pissed.

She watched each vine of her seed get destroyed with the attack water whip and other water related things. what got her more pissed was the defeated of the seed as the whole room returned to normal .as that happen the girls who were out went nuts for chowa's friend hajime who looked way better then victor to the girl's eyes.


	17. clothing attacks

"WHAT?"victor yelled.

"well see you !"she smiled.

"CHOWA GET BACK HERE!"he screams to her.

"bye victor!"she runs from him.

a shocked victor stood at the entrance rice academy watching a fading chowa disappear from his site. She just told him she was moving to states to be with her mother. He tried to go after her as road in front of him spread out wide and far. That when...

"aaaaah!"victor awoke from his nightmare.

He woke in the dead of night with his clock beeping 12:00 o'clock at night. He was in a cold sweat barely breathing him self leaning against his head board. He could feel a his member stiffen at the thought of chowa .

"at least she still turns me on."he lifts his covers .

He blushed at the fast he still hadn't put any thing on before he had hit the hey that night. He knew chowa and kei argued for hours once on what kind of boxers he should been wearing to bed. Pushing the covers back he grabbed for his phone.

At chowa's home...

she was still up working on her project for home ec class on her idea family for the future .she was pasting a picture of victor and her down he made on her the computer using photo shop. She even made pictures of their children using picture software.

"there."she sat back.

That when her cell went off showing her the on collar ID it was victors home phone that she answered quickly.

"hey vic."she heard his voice.

"you alright?"he asked.

"you had another nightmare."she guessed.

"yes."he sounded stunned.

After a few minutes chowa was at victor's place around 1:30 in the morning after getting ride for suun-lee's family private driver. she found victor waiting for her in the living room. Lets just him jumping up from the sofa wearing loose fitting robe with boxers on under niether almost made chowa faint.

"my father is going to kill you."she looked at him

"why?"victor asked.

"he was coming to get me to spend time with him today."she stated.

"meaning i get to meet him later on today then."he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"you nut case."she sighed

"me tired lets go to my room already and sleep."he yawned.

in the middle of their conversation on the phone victor asked her to come over and spend the night . She agreed knowing if she said no victor would come there and spend the night at her place. With that she got over night bag together, wrote few notes, and got her cell phone and its charger. With that she loaded up in the suun-lee limo that waited out front of her home for her.

"sleepy."victor kissed her cheek.

"let me change first."she sighed.

after being taken to his room and changed in her night clothes she brought with her chowa joined victor in bed. She lifts the covers to make sure he was wearing something instead f laying there in his natural state. Looking up at the teddy bear with nanny cam controlled by nero was covered with the robe victor was wearing before.

"night night vic."she kissed his cheek.

She then snuggle close to him to get his arms wrapped her slender waist line and pulled up to his chest. She heard his heart beat like he would hear hers that hummed her to sleep as she joined victor in the dream land. What she didn't notice was a dream catcher that was in a box marked 'nana car-ling'. Victor was giving things back to his ex- fiancé who didn't like the idea of loosing victor to chowa.

Morning...

victor and chowa along with her father who found them at victor's place eating breakfast thank to his daughters note. Like chowa said her father couldn't stand being around victor as they stood in front of car-ling mansion.

"i don't like this place."Hayate stated.

"DAD BE NICE!"chowa yelled at him.

"this house gives me bad vibes."Hayate looked around.

"then shut up and wait here."she points to the curb.

"your to much like you mother ."Hayate turned away

"your still as stubborn as ever."she stated.

Victor waved his head back and fourth before the front gate opened in where nana stood there with colorful box beside her feet. She didn't looked happy since the phone call she got from victor wasn't something she liked. When he called on his cell he asked her to return the items he ever gave her .

"here."victor hands nana the box.

"...but all the happy memories."she softly kicked the colorful box his way.

"...of what ?"he kneeled down to take the colorful box.

"the first time we met, the many times we were together, and those time we hang out."she smiled.

"so ...?!"victor turn from her with colorful box in his arms.

that when nana looked over to chowa and her father who gave chills up and down their spines. She hated facing the pretear and her leafe knights who stole her prince from her as she turned away from them. Victor just shook off the feeling nana was hiding something heading toward his car .chowa helped him open the trunk as he place colorful box there and started looking inside of it .

"old clothes you gave nana girl."chowa looked over victor's shoulder.

"she never wore any of it ."victor remembered .

"we going?"Hayate rudely asked.

"DAD SHUT UP!"chowa turned and yelled at him.

The trunk was close as they loaded up in the car with chowa in the back sit looking at the box .she saw a lot of really high fashion clothes that looked like they were never worn with toys and a lot of other things. After rounding the corner a few times victor parked in the school parking lot before they got out.

"chowa you alright?"victor face her .

"i don't want that stuff in your trunk to go waste?"she looked toward the back of his car.

victor popped up the trunk searching through the box for something in blazer since chowa forgot to the one that went with her uniform. He find one in the style and color hands it to her .

"thanks vic."chowa put on the blazer.

"hey thats what i am here for."he smiled.

during this whole time chowa's father stood there watching them and the box getting the same bad vibe he got when he was car-ling mansion. If they only knew a seed of destruction was implanted in that blazer. Nana placed seed of destruction in all her old clothing that victor gave her to activate if any other people wore them.

"i hope my parents made it today?"victor sighed sadly.

"lucky you."chowa fixed her hair.

"this is why i hate parent-teacher conference days."victor said.

"at least you father showed up."victor points to him.

"i know."chowa spins in place.

With that the seed of destruction decides to activate it self with in the new blazer chowa was wearing. The vines grew out it as the area around them darken knocking any one out as chowa start to choke .Hayate move more quicker then victor used the wind around them to slice the blazer right off chowa. Chowa took her father hand as a seed's vine was coming toward her wanting her leafe.

She became the pretear of the wind when she took her father's hand fusing them together as the seed grew. victor was protected by the pendent pissed at that he almost lost chowa to seed that was in the blazer. With the sword of wind chowa ended the seeds like before it could feed on any other people.

"thanks dad."chowa de-fused with her father.

"welcomed." Hayate stood there.

he started thinking that someone in the car-ling family was the Princess of Disaster that hated chowa being with victor. So he collected him self as his knight outfit morphed into causal wore as he followed chowa and victor.


	18. knights and kids

"you think its someone from the car-ling household."kei repeated for the group.

"i checked the clothing in the box all them had seeds."hayate explained.

"this is bad."sasame thought.

"it answers the question of who been planting those seeds everywhere chowa goes."go stated.

"true very true."mannen agreed with go.

"then what we do?"shin asked.

"find the new Princess of Disaster and take her out."hajime pounds the table.

The leafe knights were meeting this day to talk about the new discovery that was found out few days ago. Hayate told Himeno about what happen to their child when he went to see her afterward. She called chowa after ward wanting full details of the fight and worried the girl got hurt .victor was the one who picked chowa's cell and gave Himeno a first hand account on what happen.

"so where are they now?"asked shin.

"at a audition for show ."hayate looked away.

"chowa is going to be on TV?"hajime was excited.

"no victor is."hayate for steamed when that name came up.

"nice."go smiled.

"wow!"shin was happy.

"what's it name?"kei wanted to know more.

"i want to see the first show."mannen had to see this.

They all sat there ans started at a pissed hayate who still didn't like victor suun-lee even when others loved having him around. So they just sat there to wait to get the location where victor and chowa were when he calmed down.

At the studio...

"thats a wrap!"casting director yells.

The crew and the person trying out for the part all stopped working as it was break time anyway with chowa near the snack table. The whole box donuts were messing along with along with few veggies trey. Lets just chowa was happy big bag were in this year fashion-wise as victor was ready to leave.

"ready to leave?"victor asked her.

"yeah."she rushed to his side.

with that chowa took victor arm making sure she kept her bag closed as the exited the studio to the parking lot. They chowa was bought to TV show audition he got thanks to his mother .victor was glad his girl came along giving him support he needed since never really acted on TV before.

"so whats in the bag?"victor notice he bag.

"stuff."chowa looked to where he was looking.

"what kind of stuff?"he was putting the pieces together.

"like stolen food."she rolled her eyes.

"what kind of stolen food?"he wants her to share with him.

"box of donuts and few small veggies treys."she smiled.

With that they loaded up in the victor's car as chowa was force to crap out the box of donuts and share with victor. They were all kinds of donuts to creme filled all the way to glazed kind .victor mostly went for the frosted covered one since they way heading to his rice academy for victor's voice lessons.

"they gave you video right?"chwoa remembered something.

"yeah."victor looked to what he tossed in th eback seat.

"can we watch it when we get there?"she said.

"i have to talk to my teacher but yeah."he spoke.

"great."she cheered happily.

victor loved seeing chowa smile since that girl could light up a room out shining the light bulbs with her charm. Unlike him when he enters the room people already notice his there five before he even is near the doorway. Right now both were thinking about the video they were given that held victor's TV show audition.

few hours later...

victor and chowa found and seven of leafe knights waiting for them outside the academy for them. All the girls had formed crowd around them excluding hayate who was making sure any women saw his wedding ring.

"hey there."shin waved to them.

"how was that TV show audition?"ask kei.

"whats the tape?"hayate notice what victor was carrying.

"hi."mannen tried to sound nice.

"glad to see you guys again."go said.

"hello."hajime spoke.

"glad to to see you two are alright."sasame bowed to them.

"this tape is recording of my TV show audition."victor explained.

The leafe knights were proud of what victor said as they followed him and chowa inside the building. the crowd of girls were disappointed by the fact the hots guys were gone for the now as they went back they're lives.

"see you guys later."he leave them.

victor had gotten hold of a viewing room for his tap thanks to his teachers liking him so much .so he popped the tape in the player leaving popcorn for them as he went to voice class he was almost late for.

_The beginning of the tape..._

_the scene was place in merry old england during the Victorian age where a young couple was walking down alley way. Victor was dressed like noble man of that time with a girl who played his sweetheart. The nobleman victor place was going to tell his sweetheart a dark secret about his family on this night. The girl was over joyed form the day of thrills and joys her love had treated her too._

_"what is it what would want to tell me love?"the girl turned to him._

_"something that may change both our lives."he looked right into her eyes._

_they stopped in the dark alley behind a old mansion in the ancient part of the city to share a kiss for true love. When form no where a man dressed in black took hold the girl slashing her throat. He told the man he should have never come here as he stole the girls priceless things and runs into the night._

_That when the man kneel down his love telling her his secret before she died in his arms as later the police would arrived to fine her dead . The secret was the man came immoral human line. When the time came for him to marry when reached the age of 18 his chosen bride wall be granted a immortal life like him. For this never come true for the man or the dead women that laid in his arms now._

_So he waits for her to return to him since they were soul mates and true lovers in that__Victorian age. It was now the morden day world where he ran a powerful company that buy and sold everything you could think of._

Ending of the tape...

"victor knows what he is doing."sasame smiled.

"more more more!"hajime clapped.

"bravo." go wanted to see it again.

"loved it."shin was happy.

"i can't wait for him to get part."kei liked it.

"that girl he is going to work with is pretty."mannen sat there.

"such skill."hayate was impressed.


	19. 2nd level

Chowa was staring at her phone for some time after she came home from school worried about victor since he wasn't in classes today. She heard from other girls he was seeing someone else since the TV show audition she went to with him. She kept to her self now since she started getting teased a lot .she never really notice people mocking her at her private school when she was with victor all the time.

Now she knows who and what they're talking about as she passed them in the hallway alone since she never made any friends. Fuu didn't help at all as he only added to the mocking and teasing. She wanted to give him a good pounding knowing her father and mother wouldn't get mad at her for it. Her grandparents and aunt wouldn't have liked what she did to him as that would add to mocking she got.

"victor where are you?"she looked toward the phone.

she laid the hugging the stuffed teddy bear pillow victor won for her at fair they went to few days ago . That was last time she saw him in public before school started the next day for them .that was when he never called or showed up in their meeting places through out the whole week. What worried her was he never once picked up his cell or answered his home phone when she called him.

Even fuu tried getting at her to spend time to do things he wanted to do in their free time that made her want to end his life. She did it anyway by her grandmothers request since he was still getting use to living there.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Went a loud pounding on chowa's bed room door.

" hold on!"she got up .

"take your time me and fuu can wait."a familiar male voice yelled.

"let go victor ."fuu said.

"shut up!"victor shouts at him .

chowa heard fuu's and victor's yelling at each other from the other side of the door as smiled appeared on her face. When she opened the door she show fuu was being held tightly by victor who didn't look so happy.

"say it fuu!"victor looked right at fuu.

"i am sorry for not being there in you time of need cousin."fuu forced of his apologize.

"get lost ."victor pushed him away from the room.

Fuu lands on the ground in front of now crying chowa at the siight of victor who wasn't happy at the moment. When victor came back from his unknown absence finding out kids at school were teasing chowa and fuu wasn't helping. So he tracked fuu down on last day school after getting out of site of his twisted brother nero. taught him a thing or two about being there for your family when they need you the most.

"se...eeee... you tooo...mmmorrow chowa."fuu ran off.

"you better keep in mind about what we talked about?"victor yelled at retreating fuu.

Thats when chowa was pulled from her dreamy like state noticing she was crying uncontrollability and the bag victor was holding lands on the ground. Victor started to tell chowa where he been all week.

"i was left at home alone with my twisted brother again."victor stretched.

"nero?"she listened.

"yeah he took me out of town to meet another one his girl friends."he got chills remembering the whole thing.

"oh..."she blinks.

"when i got back i came straight here after teaching fuu manners."he smiled.

"thanks about that."she widen her doors.

"its what boyfriends are for chowa."he kicked his bag.

she then smiled letting him and his over night bag in the room with his school bag and gym bag. Victor closed the bed room door behind them upon entering the room before removing his jacket. Chowa almost melted in place at the way his sweat soaked shirt that showed off his perfectly tone chest.

"like what you see?"victor spotted chowa staring at him.

She could only nod her head slowly for him as she watched his jacket land on the floor next to his feet. Victor smiled kicking his sneakers off that land near his jacket liking the attention. With that he turned on chowa's clock radio to a dance-able music when victor slides out of his shirt.

"catch chowa."he tossed the shirt to her.

she did what he asked of her as she held his shirt tightly yo her chest watch his hand undo the belt to his jeans. His button popped opened followed by the zipper as chowa saw the tent in his boxers. Down went the jeans to the ground pilling around his ankles giving the girl in front of him a full view. Now it was up to her if the boxers came off as he steps out of the jeans pulling his socks off along the way.

"victor...?"chowa tried to speak.

"well?"he walked closer to her.

"so hot!"she hugged his shirt .

"I'll take that as a yes."he posed.

chowa turned off her clock radio tossing victor shirt aside as she wrapped her arms around victor's neck pulling him on top of her .being on your girlfriend's bed with stiffen member wearing boxers wasn't helping victor right now.

"you alright?"she looked upon his face.

"my..."he took her hand in his .

"victor...!"chowa was shock at what he was going to do .

He had taken her hand in his own pressing them both against his abs. She blushed when the feel of boxer's waistband was under her touch with his hand leaving there. He whispered in her ear 'its up to you to touch me if your not ready i understand'. For the past month victor wanted to show chowa he was ready for serous relationship . He justed needed to show her how serous he was.

"hmmmm...that right ."victor felt her hand move.

Chowa decided to do the one thing she been dreaming about the first time she saw victor in his boxers. In her hand went pass the waist band following trail of hair. Thats when victor was placed in a sitting position with his back side resting on chowa's bed board. She wanted this for long time just like he did.

"wait."victor removed chowa's hand .

"what?"chowa was disappointed.

"just making it easier for both of us."he slips his boxers to his knees.

With that victor laid back placing chowa's hands to where she was cupping his member from under neither. she started to rub his testies together slowly earning a pleasure filled moaned from her man. Pre-cum spilled from the tip of him harden member as victor was in homorne induced trance .chowa was now sitting between victor's spread legs that were on each side of her as he was gripping tightly on the sheets.

The rubbing and messaging between his legs helped her get comfortable with nude male form . She wasn't getting turned on like victor had with his pleasure filled moans or moving of his hips. It when he was about to come in her hands he yelled out instructions for her to fetch something from his bag.

"...a capped plastic cup?"she looked it over.

"please...hand...it ...here!"he moaned out.

"alright."she ran to the bed where she left him.

"be...right ...back."he removed him self from the bed.

Grabbing his boxers and asking where her rest room was while tightly holding on to the capped cup. Chowa waited for him before she headed in there in her self to change into something more comfortable.

"chowa you coming out of there any time soon."victor called to her.

"soon."she yelled back.

"hurry up i am getting cold without you."he sighed.

Chowa had sent hour or two in the bathroom getting ready as victor stared at white liquid in the capped cup . They were lucky both grandparents weren't home for the night for what was taking place this night.

"ready ?"she asked him.

"yeah i been ready ."he stated.

its what she walked out of her bathroom in and said that got him frozen in place as she neared her bed. When she crawled on to the bed laying her hand on his thigh saying 'i want to share my body with you' . Victor asked if she was sure about this he was answered with her placed his hand on her breast.

Few minutes later...

they both laid in in her bed together happy they both went to 2nd level of they relationship where a promise was made. After victor orally tasted chowa twice and she had her done hand job to him. They vow to other they would wait until they wedding night to give each other fully to other.


	20. telling all

'Come see my heart on display for you

They say love is art you earn master

It makes it users do crazy things

Always changing the play field '

'Making new thing come out you feelings

Flows these other in different forms

Leaves and come when wants to my dears

Shielded in glass case for chosen one'

'Makes the heart feel all kings of emotion

Brings of of all kinds in your life

Said to be around since the beginning of time

Can be seen by those who treasure it so'

**(just for you guys to know that song up above was written by me )**

CLICK!

Went someone turning off the cloak radio

victor then pulled him self from his bed half asleep not in good mood since the sunlight was pouring into his room. He looked over to find chowa dressed with her shoes beside the side reading.

"what time is it?"victor runs his hands through his hair.

"6:00 am and counting."chowa checked the time.

"we have to be there by 9:00am."she stated.

"give me time to get rid of this erection ."victor had cupped him self through his sheets.

One thing chowa got use to when she sleep over at victor's place on weekend night was his morning erection. After their last sexual encounter with the vow to not do that until their marred left victor in funk. He had not ways of release for his early morning wet dreams and erections along with the many boners he got.

"need help?"chowa looked at him.

"the vow remember."he reached for his pajama pants.

The promise they made to not touch each other in any sexual way until they are married .oh...how chowa hated agreeing to what she called a stupid idea after the romantic night she spent with victor. She wanted to thrash that vow and help victor ease out of his painful state he was in fight now.

"...whatever..."she sadly looked away from him.

"chowa..."he took her.

"..."she couldn't answer him.

"look i want us to wait to have intercourse for the wedding night, but i am just worried about us being touchy feely would ruined it ."he explained.

having serous conversations wasn't chowa's strong point when she was only allowed to tounch her beloved with limited access makign it hard to make eye contact with him. He knew when she faced him that she grew to love touching his naked form for sensual reasons. Both knew the other liked and wanted to show their affection for each other (by psychically pleasing each other).

"handjobs and oral alright?"victor caved .

"lets ease into the oral vic."she suggested.

"fair with me."he agreed.

So she helped him (by giving him a hand job) come in to towel inside of swallowing his cum like other girls did whey pleasured their guys. Tossing the towel in the dirty laundry hamper before he headed to bathroom to get his ready for the day ahead of him. Chowa smiled stepping out of bed to ready her self even if she was already dressed.

Few minutes later...

they sat on the bus with a basket lunch made of army sat beside the happy couple sharing a I-pod listening to oxygen by spicegirls. victor had chowa resting on his shoulder after they had to run to stop before they would miss the bus.

"vic!"chowa called to him.

"hmm..."he turned his head to her.

"you know what stop to get off at right?"she had to remind him.

"the corner of main st and choco rd!"he yawned.

"and?"she needed more from him.

"we walk to bellvasta park where the gate way to Leafania is located."he smiled .

That got him a very public display of affection form chowa in the way of full blown lip lock as he also got felt up. They were lucky they was only a few people and no kids who would get their eyes covered over. The driver kept his eyes on the road while hearing the people cheer chowa and victor on about their kiss.

"the corner of main st and choco rd everybody off!"the driver yelled.

That when victor came to his senses before he during his forced make out session with chowa. Taking her and basket in hand he pulled them off the bus with people cheering behind them.

"thanks all!"chowa bowed.

"come on !"victor called to her.

"coming !"she fellowed him.

Off they went away form the bus and bus stop they were left off at hand in hand toward chowa's old home town. They were invited to bring a picnic lunch and them selves to Leafania by younger leafe knights (then ones in their teens).

"you think they want me there to tear us apart?"ask chowa.

"they better not."victor tightly held on to her.

"forgot you like me to much."she smiled.

".....and what i let you do to me few months ago remember?!"he meant each word.

All she could so was smile and lean her head against his shoulder with the basket full of food they made together in hand. As they neared the gate way to the land she knew by heart the excitement start to heat the air. When the entered Leafania they were welcomed by all the leaf knight by chowa's father who notice something different about them.

When he guessed right (his little girl wasn't innocent anymore) victor was the one he channeled his angry at . The odd thing victor wasn't once harmed by the angry pointed at him as everyone got to hear how 'deflowered ' chowa. She even told everyone how she got to 'handle' him in return on the 1st night everything between them took place.


	21. her new talent

Victor looked at the ring chowa given him that matched the new pendent that she created for replace the broken one. While they were walking to his voice over lessons for the week a seed tried to attack them . This time their were no leafe knights to protect or even fuse with as victor jumped into action. His pendent and necklace kept them safe as chowa tried to use victor's cell to call the leafe knights.

That cell was knocked form her hands ans crushed by the seeds vines that were nearing them. They had return form the suun-lee doctor's office since that capped cup was victor sermon sample .once a year he goes through a full check over health-wise by the family doctor for medical reasons(on his father's side the males have extremely low sperm count as they age).

"vic what that on your finger?"one of the girls in class looked over his hand.

"something chowa gave me mercy!"he answered coldly.

"you to engaged?"she asked.

"no ."victor got back to stretching.

"you two should be."she suggested.

"thanks ."he stopped walked passed her.

the fight of the seed was still fresh in his mind since his risked his life to save chowa before she returned the favor. Using trash can lids as shields and throwing them at the seed with your girlfriend hiding in dumpster for safety. That was when a worried chowa became the white pretear banishing the seed away her self. victor lost his gymbag full of dance gear also breaking the necklace and pendent chowa made him.

"alright girls we'll be going over the dance once more ." gave the lesson for today.

"yes ."the girls answered.

"victor go to next room and review the steps from the first part." smiled at him.

"on it."he did what she said.

during the fight against the seed victor had to use his gym bag as shield when he ran out of trash can lids. Then the whole protective power of the necklace that chowa made victor being used up. Both got replace where the girlfriend got to help him pick new things and the other that never was once removed form him.

"sorry victor studio one through four are being used."the academy's secartery said.

"thanks ."victor sighed.

"check the attic studio."she remembered one.

"you sure?"he looked to her.

"yeah they got down remodeling it days ago."she looks for the keys.

"keys?!"he asked.

"here you go."tossed them to him.

"wish me luck."he catches them.

The school had extra studio that was being redone no thank to the last rain storm that caved in the roofing .victor been there once to practice his tap and jazz dance for musical he was trying out for. So he popped into the elevator pressing the button with 'e' as it put the key in turning to left. Popping in his head phone turning on familiar song that he stripped to for chowa that one night.

"you'll always be the only one who could touch me like that."victor touched the necklace he wore.

Through the whole time chowa was touching victor below the waist lien in was in heaven glad eh finally gave her him self. he told her later on afterward he wouldn't touch her in that way like she did to him until she wanted. She smiled as they cuddle with each other before fading off to sleep.

DING!

Went the elevator

a load of toddlers form the beginners basic dance class with there teachers that pointed and laughed at victor. He stood there with his eyes closed listening to beats of the music remembering chowa's touch. The teach pressed the up button for 6th floor where the advanced classes with teens were.

"oh...hi ."he notice the teacher.

"victor."she waved at him.

"where you heading?"a little kid asked him.

"to the attic you?"he answer him.

"watch big kids do swing."he points.

Looking at the little kid got victor thinking that someday he wanted to have children of his own with chowa. He knew she was looking forward to helping her mother run her grandmother's makeup company in amercia. That dream for chowa was cut short since her other aunt was already doing that with her mother. So to cheer her up victor promise she could use him as a model for ads.

"this is where we get off kids." told the group of kids.

"alright."the kids smiled .

"bye ."victor watches her leave.

"later victor."she waves to him.

the group of kids and left the elevator when a girl around chowa's age and looked like her entered .victor didn't notice the girl right off when she entered the doors closed in front of them. That when things got little to much for victor when the girl started to slide her hands between his legs.

"HEY!"he grabbed both the girls hands.

The girl stopped in place when she couldn't pull her hands form victor tight grip looking of his muscular form. Victor may have kept in shape with his dancing but he used the muscles he developed over the years .its what came out of the girls mouth that made him smiled wrapp those girls arms around his waist.

"what are you doing here chowa?"victor asked wondering.

"wanted to start taking interest in what you do ."she blushed looking away from his eyes.

that made victor's heart skip a beat or two when she said those words before money signs dance in his head. Rice academy was a costly place since its top entertainment school in japan with many awards. Victor had been going to the this place before it ever became famous for making stars. When he asked he got the answer that shock him down to this core 'i am taking the free classes on 6th floor.'

meaning she was taking free classes with senior citizens as the advanced classes with teens took place. So victor who almost fainted form shock with chowa who held on tightly to m keep him form fainting. Both agreed to stay where they were with dance thing as he would see her as she would practice with him.

"you alright now?"asked chowa.

"how can i when my girlfriend who days ago took me to heaven dancing with old men ."he whines.

"they really nice."she tape his nose.

"...and old ."he went on.

"you too over protective."she tried to smile.

"because old men are perverted."he cried.

"your dad isn't?"she had to bring him up.

"because his wife is still alive."victor sighed.

"oh...your a grumpy pants."she hugged him

when the elevator came to its stop victor stepped out with his new dance partner.


	22. red string

**People say that were your meant to be is tied to you by a red string of fate .**

**Lets see what our heroes were learn form this...**

Victor and chowa were in a hobby shop buying her grandmother gift for her birthday that was coming up soon. They were stuck between fabric and yarn where both were filled old women giving victor the once over.

"can we go so where else ?" Victor hated the looks he was getting .

"not until we find a good present for my grandmother."chowa pulled him along .

"why craft shop of all places?"he asked .

"they have wide section to pick form."she coldly answer him.

He pulled him in the yarn section where the old women made kissing movements toward him (grossed him out some). They stopped in front of do-it-your-self knitting kits came in all types of styles. So two kits were picked as they got brightly color yarn and some knitting needles to use .when they went to pay for everything the group of old women followed them wanting victor's phone number.

"taken ladies!"victor shows off his ring.

With chows still holding his hand in the check out line holding the carry basket full of things they were to pay for. Victor just smiled he best making those women melt with his award winning looks . Both went up in the line leaving the group of charge up middle aged women who lost another beef cake.

"you were poplar with them."she had notice.

"i am hot and young two things women that age like in a guy."he smiled.

"...who's already taken."she swings the basket side to side.

"they know that now."he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The clerk who looked like a reject form the nerd herd yelled out next getting their attention as chowa placed her basket on the counter. After snorting a few times the boy cleared the basket out ringing the items up.

_What they got:_

_-do-it-your-self knitting kits _

_sha and male sweater (kits)_

_-yarn(colors)_

_lots of red ,gumdrops(bright colors mixed together), some blue and purple_

_-other items_

_knitting needles,and knitting for dummies_

_total: $5.32 plus tax_

victor paid for the whole bunch as everything got bag by a leggy blue eyes blond with perfect rack. She winked at victor who just took the bags form her as chowa tightly held on to him on the way out.

"remind me to never go in there again."chowa was relived to be out of there.

"oh...I'll make sure of that ."victor needed to calm down.

Chowa wanted to make special gift for hr grandmother from her heart since she didn't have any money to buy her gift. So after she spent the night at victor's thinking of something to make nero gave them a idea; Knit something. So they headed to a craft shop victor would always pass on his way to rice academy. Right now they wanted to get out of there before they were chased down by someone else.

"hi there friends."a familiar face showed up.

Their stood nana car-ling the ex- fiancé who wasn't giving victor up one way to another as she stood there. She heard rumors floating around that victor and chowa got to 2nd level of their relationship. That was something that had set her off big time as she slowly started to plan the down fall of the new pretear.

"what are you doing here?"asked victor.

"i was in town."nana looked chowa over.

"yeah right."chowa wasn't letting her guard down.

Victor protectively held on to chowa's hand as she tightly held the bag of things they bought together. Nana only slowly turned putting one of her plans into action as she held a seed in her hand.

"have a nice day."she tossed the seed into chowa's bag.

They both never notice the little goo-bye gift chows lift for them in the bag as the seed fused with the red yarn. They loaded up in victor's car that zoomed off away form the creepy nana who happily waved bye to them.

"soon victor you'll be mine once more."she remembered her seed.

This seed was slowly acting one already full of leafe from nana's mother's private garden where she was growing them. Turning away as she went form human form to Princess of Disaster disappearing into her own shadow. She kept on laughing the whole time as a she appeared in her dimly lit bed room. Knowing nobody was home she took a set in front of her vanity giggling to her self.

"soon !...very soon!"she started to laughed like she was nuts.

With victor and chowa...

they headed to bellvasta park camping grounds where the leafe knights met them at the reversed spot. The tent was sent up by go and mannen as others helped around the area with chowa supervising. She and victor were camping over this weekend so they could work with knights on a plan to take down nana (they think is the Princess of Disaster).

"knit one! pearl two !"she repeated to her self.

"what a amazing shade of red."sasame notice her work.

chowa only blushed a deeper shade of red as she knitted away with red yarn making a sweater for victor. She was once told by someone that a the red string of fate linked to people who were meant to be together. So she decided to make victor a red sweater while she worked on her gift for her grandmother.

"done with the tent ."go sat by chowa and sasame.

"meaning i did all the work ." mannen yelled .

They were both handed drinks by hayate who sat by his daughter on a log as victor was loading their things in to the tent. That when the seed started to awake a little slowly graining the fire of his leafe.

"its getting cold."chowa rubs her arms.

That when go stepped in to raise the campfire up as victor wrapped a blanket around chowa's shoulders (he never notice the red sweater she was making for him). Everyone by now had settled down by the fire laughing and talking to each other.

When...

"watch out!"go yelled.

That when the seed in then bag decided to active in front of them swallowing the red yarn and all.Chowa was saved my victor in time before she was taken into the endless block hole where her chair was taken too.


	23. him and her day

"thanks for the gift chowa."victor kissed her cheek.

"i just wanted you to have something special form me."she smiled.

"now i do ."he softly wrapped his arms around her waist.

they were sitting on his bed watching '10 things i hate about you' on HD cable. they had gotten back from camping out in bellvasta park where they had meeting to figure out with nana car-ling really was the next Princess of Disaster. The seed that tried to end chowa's life prove that fact. She was saved in time before the seed could even suck her up into it endless hole of death. She fused with kei becalming the pretear of light after victor risked his neck to save her. afterward they agreed chowa would the following nigh at victor home until her grandparents returned from their business trip.

"warm enough?"victor felt chowa snuggle up on him.

"you try keeping warm in the middle of cold night."she laid her head on his lap.

That made him remember the sleeping bag they shared since the cold of the night they both enjoyed. Chowa did have her own sleeping gear to rest in for the night only to end up shaking when tried to slumber. Victor invited her in his own after he grew concern for her health-wise when watching her freeze.

"don't get to comfortable down there."victor warned her .

"i know we're still going out."she looked up at him.

"just making sure your not asleep."he checked.

"yeah right."she rolled her eyes at him.

After the movie the ended on time for them so they headed out for a stroll together to pass time before dinner was served. Chowa liked staying at victor's place while her grandparents weren't in town (being taken care of by the servant get boarding after while). Fuu wasn't any fun when she hang with him . So victor kindly (since he is her boyfriend) lets her stay with him through the time her legal guardian's are away.

Behind them...

a group of girls dressed in black with picture cameras were following them since they left the house .something they both notice but didn't seem bother by it as they walked toward the small shopping district .

"you think they'll leave use alone soon?"chowa looked in back of them.

"no most be the new members of my fun club."victor stated.

"the camera they had gave them away."she sighed.

So they walked into the nearest drugstore to ditch the group of girls and buy personal items. The group followed them in side ready to see out their target: victor . If only they notice they weren't any where in sight.

"fan out!"the leader of the group called out.

So the group of teen age girl fan out through out the store to look for their target. In groups of two they searched each alsie for red-black hair girl or black hair boy. They only found the red-black hair girl in the female grooming alsie by her self. so they ganged up on her when she at least expected it form all sides. thats when the questions about victor got more personal when they caught the poor thing off guard. She was saved by victor before she cracked under pressure who made a mad dash for the check out.

"that the last time i leave you alone when going to restroom."victor tightly held on to chowa's waist line.

That when he placed a few thing he had picked up from when he exited the bathroom. He was shocked to find the fan girls cornering chowa asking things about him only she knew .so with his random items in hand he came to reuse (his first time saving a girl ).right now they laid their carry on basket on the counter as the clerk scanned and bagged everything.

"have a nice day."he smiled handing them their bags.

They dashed out of the shop when the crowd of fan girls started chasing them with cameras going off. Victor was carrying chowa bridal style and two bags going at top speed. The group of fan girls followed them all the way to the suun-lee mansion. They were lucky the front gates were wide open for the couple.

"hurry!"whined chowa.

"trying my best!"he yelled out.

Not wanting to disappoint the women in his arms who was tightly holding on to him and the bags. So he took a deep breath glad he was in good shape for a guy his age as he picked up speed making it to the front door. Thats when the gate to the suun-lee mansion was closed up for good as victor was resting on the front steps.

"victor..."chowa looked over his tired form.

"give me a few minutes."he huffed out.

He was sitting now on the top steps of his family home tired out with chowa sitting upon his lap. Their bags discards to the right side of them with victor breathing heavily for much needed air as he tried to get feeling back in his legs.

"come on."chowa got to her feet.

"give me a minute!"victor had to stretch some.

Taking the bags that were laid aside chowa pulled victor to his feet after she opened his front door using his house keys. She got help in taking him to his room by the butler on duty where their dinner was serviced. By then victor had changed showered and changed to find chowa asleep already awaiting him.

"hey sleepily head."he crawled onto bed .

"hmmmm..."she sleepily awoke .

thats when he snuggled with her after tossing the towel that rested on his shoulders away wanting to be with his shining star. before had come along his life was nothing but audition after audition set up by his many teachers that wanted his talent shared with the world. even his engagement to nana wasn't something he looked forward wishing he could disappear. then the girl next to him ran into his life that very day on first say school for him changing his very life forever.

"i love you chowa!"victor whispered into her ear.

"same here !"she smiled.

they both kissed and drifted off to sleep together as they were being watched once again my familiar eyes from outside the room .


	24. another hopless day

They bow one at time to the crowds of people before removing them selves off stage .these people were the experienced students form the rice academy's theater classes. they just put on detail 'mid-summer's night dream' with full cast with victor as the leading role. If only he notice chowa wasn't the only women cheering for him in the front row.

"nana thought victor made it clear you guys are over."chowa saw her.

"i know but i am here to still support him."she smiled.

"thats why i am here."chowa removed her self from her it.

"nothing wrong with him having more support."she giggled.

Rolling her eyes chowa just left nana and made her her way to the back stage doors(where victor in custom still was waiting for her). Nana on the other hand got a little ticked at victor display of affection for chowa. Victor on other hand didn't care if he was dressed as a fairy he just wanted to be with chowa . They hadn't seen each other for over a month or two since victor been busy with the play he just in.

"wait here then you can come to cast party with me afterward."victor left chowa.

"see you then."she called to him.

Thats when nana with a seed ready for plant made her way toward to the girl only to have a few people stop her plan in action...

"DAD!"chowa saw hayate.

Chowa running away form the stage doors to the her father who had come meaning nana missed her chance to take out her problem for now.

"your late dad."chowa looked at him .

"good then."he crossed his arms.

"can't you be nice ."she turned her back to him.

"...to some guy stealing my daughter no!"he took it.

Victor then exited the back stage changed and bag in hand made his way to chowa and her father. He wrapped his arms around chowa's waist line happy to finally hold her in his arms after spending countless months with other things.

"hey there mr.hayate ."victor waved t him.

"victor!"he sternly said his name.

"dad!"chowa warned him again.

"ready for tonight?"victor whispered into her ear.

"yeah "she smiled.

victor got invited to sleep over by chowa's grandparents who were in front row with their granddaughter and loved his performance. He was only staying because both his parents and brother had gone out of town once more. That pissed hayate off since his daughter was sharing her room with the guy .

"you to ready to go ?"mrs.Awayuki asked them.

"yes grandmother."chowa smiled.

"ready to roll mrs.Awayuki ."victor was ready to roll.

mrs.Awayuki smiled at the way chowa and victor looked together as she looked to her son-in-law who wasn't happy. So she left mr.Awayuki to feast upon the free food was that was being serviced to chat with hayate.

"your doing it again."she walked up to the hayate.

He had his arms crossed and was giving the happy young couple in front of them his most coldest look. mrs.Awayuki just laughed happily as she took her place beside her son-in-law watching what he was looking at .

"let them be together."she whispered to him.

She then happily walked over to them telling them to call her when the cast after party would give out. She turned away hugging them good bye for now as she dragged mr.Awayuki and hayate giving them privacy. So victor smiled happily as he and chowa went to cast after party only to be followed by nana.

At the party...

chowa who was the favorite by everyone in the drama department since she was the jewel of victor's eye. Victor on the other hand was glad that his friends loved the girl be had been seeing and get to 2nd base with .both didn't notice their girl dressed in complete black smiling her face off watching them form the back of the room.

"you'll pay for taking him from me."she vowed.

This twisted girl a.k.a. Princess of Disaster had been obsessed with victor form the day they met years ago.

_The story:_

_victor was a very mature 5 year old who was taking all kinds of entertainment classes. He then meant nana car-ling a toddler who had weird smile. The agreement between their parents were made for them to marry when they became of age._

_Over those many years even when they lived different lives of their own. Nana watched victor form afar always making sure he got to see her. the dark seed in her heart started to grow when she found out victor found true love._

_Upon seeing them together one day before chowa became the pretear. The day that __ Princess of Disaster was born for the 2__nd__ time vowing to get her prince back. So she lets her power grow after feeding off living things for their leafe around her home. _

_The end..._

"excuse me?"nana chased after the retreating group.

She got hayate on his toes after he sensed her negative vibes channeled at his only daughter who was placed behind victor. Both mr.Awayuki and mrs.Awayuki stood beside hayate with blank expressions.

"all this is nana car-ling my ex-fiancé."victor nicely introduce her.

"hi hi all!"she faked a smiled and waved .

"glad to know you still support victor ."mr.Awayuki spoke.

The girl just used her natural charm and wits to make her way into chowa's family life for the time being.


	25. kidnapped gone wrong

Victor hated sitting in the Awayuki's living room on a early Saturday morning with nana who came over to 'visit' him. Chowa was still fully asleep in the bed since he left to see to the guest that requested him at this time of the morning. Nana on the other hand was wearing black outfit instead of colorful one like she use to .

"why are you here?"victor sleepily spoke to her.

"to see you of course."she faked smiled.

"you never did this before hand?"he yawned.

"i just wanted to start something new."she winked at him.

That made victor only moaned in frustration wanting to be with chowa instead he with his ex-fiancé. He some how cheer up over the fact that he could stay at the Awayuki's house hold for bit longer since his parents and brother were staying out of town longer.

"you look tired?"nana got closer to victor.

"because its like 7:00 on a weekend morning."he moved away from her.  
"so..."she winked once more.

"you should know i am not a morning person."he rubbed his eyes.

"i know but i had to see you."she smiled.

"we're friends now not fiancés anymore."victor got up.

"nothing wrong seeing my extra special friend then."she spoke nicely.

"its the extra special part that gets me."he stretched some.

Thats when he dismissed her for today as she was escorted out by the butler that was on duty at the time .victor heads back to bed since he wanted to be with chowa instead of talking to his ex for the rest of early morning.

"hey what was that all about?"chowa had open her bedroom door for him.

"nana coming to visit."he walked in .

While she locked his bedroom door behind him he was crawling back into bed after removing his robe and slippers. Hurrying to his side of her bed knowing he wasn't getting to sleep with out her soon.

"want me to keep my pajama bottoms on or off?" he wrapped his arms around her.

"up to you ?!"she blushed.

"off!"he smirked.

"goof ball."she teased.

"only for you !"he hooked his fingers in his pajama bottoms.

He stood up for her as he pushed down the pajama bottoms showing off his flying hearts boxers. She giggled some before he placed his arms around her slender waist pushing both of them on the lush bed .his comment on how she smelled as she tranced small circles on his well formed chest. Minutes later chowa had fallen back asleep into victor's arms as he covered both of them with her comforter.

" ' love you ."she mumble in her sleep to him.

"god i love you more chow!"he kissed her forehead before drifting off to sleep him self.

while in the bad part of town a group of me were looking over pictures of the awayuki family together. A picture of chowa had a red circle around her face beside her was victor who had red circle around his face also. The men looked to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and matching eyes wearing complete black outfit.

"well...-ling?"one man asked her.

all the girl could do was smile at the thought of chowa being kidnapped and killed who break victor. She knew her little plan would work either way as she would get her perfect life back .

"the plan starts tomorrow morning !"she ordered .

The man laughed with her a the seeds she planted in them started to grow on their inner hatred. If only the new pretear and her lover knew what the Princess of Disaster had in store for them all.

Morning...

chowa and victor were walking to school together with the leafe knights or in a car for safety to enjoy the spring morning. if they only notice the black van heading their way at full speak with mask men at the wheel.

"hey you want to drive fan club crazy during lunch break with make session in their club room?"victor whispered into her ear.

"thats evil."she hated it .

"come on !"he begged .

"NO!"she turned his down.

Before she could see what was happening the black van pulled out in front of them with the man jumping out. Instead of grabbing the girl and knocking the boy out like they were told to do .they got their rears handed to them by the boy who kept the girl right behind him as shin showed up.

"whats going?"shin got behind victor.

"don't look at me."chowa was scared off her rocker.

"want to help him out."shin reached his hand ot hers.

"yeah."she agreed .

By taking his hand sge became wrapped in a green light that took on the life of plants around her. ans she became the ...

**PRETEAR OF PLANTS**

using her plant ribbon she tied up the guys and rid them of their seeds before they even touch victor again.

"take that ."shin and chowa yelled.

"nice moves."vctiro wa impressed

"thanks."they both smiled.

While they defused victor called the police quickly take thee guys away for good.

"thanks for showing up shin."victor hangs up.

"your welcomed."he hugged chowa.

"same here."chowa smiled.

Chowe a and victor let shin come to school with them and even stay for awhile on a visitors pass. The man who tried taking chowa were arrested and charged with no memory of what happen.

"victor where did you learn to fight?"chowa asked.

"classes my father force me to take for defensive reasons."he remembered back.

his father got worried when his carreer took off that some stalker may try to kill victor to make hers for ever. So he made the boy take defensive lessons with private sensei to defend him self form those kinds of people.

"that was cool."shin liked the way victor fought.

"thanks ."he smiled.

"man!"chowa walked off.

"hey wait up."victor chased after.


	26. major blow

victor was mixing brownies dough as chowa greased a pan up as the female students watched during home ec. They both got into the class when the BIO-ECO class teacher got fired for many sexual complains against him. Te assignment was each pair to bake a desert of their choosing for the school's bake sale.

"do they have to stare?"chowa stared back at them.

"will i do look good in this pink apron you made."victor winked.

AHHHHHHHH!

Went the girls' sighing all at once.

The other males in the class (like 3 ) felt extremely jealous that the male stud was on their stomping grounds. They tried getting the girls attention back only to fail in victor bright light as he and his girlfriend worked.

"you girls should know this girl i working with is my girlfriend."victor looked to chowa.

"i am not leaving him any time soon."she smiled.

You should have heard the screams and whines form the girls that were heard form outer space at what was said to them. Victor took over pouring the mixture into the greased pan when chowa preheated the oven for him.

"class get back to work."the teacher looked at the sad girls.

She got yelled at by them since they wanted to watch victor work while planning a away to tear him away from chowa. She then almost fell from being over worked as victor had caught her in his arms quickly before she fully fell.

"AWWWWWWWW!"the girls moaned at the sight in front of them.

Victor sat chowa on stool near the baking timer for the oven with glass of water as the teacher come to check on them .

"how far are you guys?" she asked.

"we're done everything its baking now." he answered.

"you apron."she pints to it

victor looked to the pink and lacy apron had made for the home ec class as a personal gift since she got into sewing. He wore it today instead of school issued one that were plain white ones when they baked.

"um...chowa made it for me."he blushed at the thought.

"extra points then." teacher give them two checks pluses.

Victor didn't car as he started to worry about chowa since the girl was working over time as the pretear. Just this morning instead of walking with him to school she was go and her father fighting gang of seeds down town. Afterward she fell over from the lack of energy she used up to end up being carried to school by her father .

"may i take her to the nurse's office after class ?"victor looked to the teacher.

"yeah."she walked away .

Victor then sat with chowa through out th rest of class keeping an eye on the tired looking girl. He wished his ring and necklace could some how give him a edge over the creatures that tried attack him and chowa.

"i promise i will not loosing you ."he quietly vowed to her.

some how after class when he got to dish he and chowa made with him to the nurse's office. They got the farest back in farest end of the office with nobody in at the moment. He was glad his fan club were still in their classes when eh went walking down hallway .

"what is wrong those girl's life that have to worship me?"victor asked him self.

even after he got to 3rd base and beyond with chowa the group of fangirls were still nuts for him. All he wanted was for them to stop stalking him and her for them to get their own lives someday in the near future. He sat back in the chair next to the bed chowa laid in now after removing her shoes and school sweater .

In Leafania ...

some of the older knights day a day off and took to have a important meeting at nana car-ling being the Princess of Disaster. She was always around when the attacks happen some how with chowa as the target.

"that poor girl."Sasame was worried for nana.

"she could have done better then letting that dark force into her heart."Hayate hated thinking about it.

they all sighed at the thought of a girl as sweet as nana a being who wanted all leafe to her self because she lost her love victor to chowa. So they had to talk about with victor and chowa knowing they most have figure something out about nana .

"what are we to do now?"shin was worried.

"i say take her down ."Mannen pounds his fists on the table.

"she already have counter plan for that."kai stated.

"then what then?"Hayate didn't want to loose his wife or daughter.

They knew unlike the last two known Princesses of Disaster nana was getting smarter and smarter with her seeds. And soon that girl would snapped as the Princess of Disaster and kill everything even victor. so they needed a plan and fast before that was going to happen to them at the moment.

"think guy think."Hajime and go cheered.

So they did not knowing that chowa rested in th nurse's office from lack of enegry . She was alright mentally and pshycial just needed energy to move around . She was lucky she didn't have any important classes to go to thanks to victor. He stayed with her until he took her home using his family's chaffer.

"there has to be something i could do ?"victor asked him self.

for now he needed to be with the women he wanted right now as she asked him weakly to spend the night with her . She smiled as he agreed glad he brought a over night bag for these kinds of things.

"thanks ."she kissed his cheek.

"anything for you."he kissed her lips.


	27. hurt guy and new form

The nurses left room room #3232 where victor laid sleeping recovering from being attack. He was bandaged over half his body and face. He had been asleep after he was put under by force by his doctor when he got out of hand. White roses and lillies in many kind of vases were scattered around his room .

"chowa...?!"he spoke her name in his sleep.

He reached out to the girl that was asleep on the chair beside him taking her outreached hand in his own. She tighten her grip on his hand waking both of them .when he took hold of her hand as he remember her being bathed in white light.

"you called me?"she yawned.

"thought you left."he sat up.

"can't you need my support."she stretches.

All he could do was smile happy to have her here when everybody else but leafe knights were to busy to see him. So with that kei and mannen walked into the room carrying gifts form the others for victor. They wanted to see if chowa and victor were doing alright after watched chowa become the white pretear for the 1st time.

"sleeping prince is awake."mannen smirked.

Victor got ticked a little as kei came sailing pass the laughing leafe knight of ice to the human boy's bed side. Kei placed the card tree on the night stand that were made each leafe knight and a few friends.

"when is the nurse coming for your sponge bath?"mannen like the hot nurses at this medical center.

"i take my own showers thank you."victor stated.

"he isn't that badly hurt other then the bump and bruised ankle bone his fine."kei agreed.

_how victor ended up this way:_

_he and chowa were returning form a dance class together late Monday evening on a school half day. They ere hosting the study group for their new English class in a hour after joining just few weeks ago. This was the day that nana made her self known as the Princesses of Disaster to her love and chowa her foe._

_If only nana didn't get power hungry to where she placed victor's life in danger when she try killing chowa. The leafe knight guess that someone close to chowa and victor was trying to kill her was true and nana car-ling was the answer. Chowa had to fuse with all the knights to become the white pretear in order to defeat nana._

_**The white pretear was born!**_

_The battle was hard as victor lost large amounts of blood shielding chowa before she fused from nana's attacks. He laid there in the distance in great pain watching the girls fight in the alley way before blacking out. Nana blamed chowa for harming victor (she had gone in a rage aimed at chowa not watching what he attacks to near by victor) only to be set flying with a mixture of heat and ice . She then rid the are of seeds with a 'rain shower' pretear attack using all the leaf night fused weapons._

_Afterward chowa got victor to the same medical center in he same room in was in before a long time ago when their relationship was starting out. His family who were still out of town along with brother were contacted. Her family let her stay with hi until it was time for him to go home when she called during his check up. _

_The leafe knights now knew who was the 3__rd__ Princesses of Disaster for now as them needed to keep their senses open. victor was in shocked but soon got over it when chowa explained it to him after hearing it from the knights. So he knew now that he needed to save nana from being the Princesses of Disaster before it was to late for her._

_they were all proud of chowa who became the white pretear for the 1__st__ time when she needed to protect the hurt victor. When victor was resting in the hospital he picture his princess (chowa as the white pretear) smiling at him. Now he needed to tell the white pretear he saw in his mind how beautiful she really was. During that time he had to watch out for the foor cart delivery nurse who got nose bleeds by just looking at him._

_The end ..._

"that nurse need help."kei remembered.

"because of her nose bleeds."chowa guessed.

He then had to back off since he was getting the evil glare or eye form everybody in the room by now. Victor laid back taking chowa with him wrapping his arms around her not caring if you got tangle up in is IV line. Then food for him floor was dropped off by the newbie nurse who rushed out when she got a hold of what was in room#3232.

"...to beautiful...!"she comment holding her nose.

She was food behind the food cart in a puddle of her own blood mumbling about hot boys(poor thing). So she was hailed to the nearest nurse's station for medical treatment as another nurse took over her shift. After they ate the doctor had come in and checked victor over for him to be discharged and taken to chowa's home (his parents hadn't returned home yet). So kei and mannen waited in lobby for them until it was time to go .

after giving the doctor a sample of blood free urine and another blood sample he changed leaving the medical center behind. He and chowa were driven to her home by kei in his hot new jeep with mannen insulting victor all the way their. When they were dropped off keo made it clear they were to watch out for Princesses of Disaster . He drove off when mannen tossed victor overnight bag into chowa's arms .

"remind me to report them."chowa wasn't happy.

Thats when she felt victor wrapped his arms around her telling of the white light that turned her into princess. Remembering before blacking out form the pain chowa dressed in finest formal white outfit saving him. He kept the image of her he smiling in hi head since h was placed in his room trying to think on how to tell her.

"you know you looked great as that white pretear."victor whispered.

She couldn't say anything as he kissed her deeply before entering her front door that by chowa who had her house key.

"meaning you like me in that puffy dress."she closed the door behind them.

"yeah ."he still had her in his arms.

They both laughed happily at the thought of her in her white pretear form once more .


	28. final battle

"NANA!"victor knocks on her front door.

No body answered the door as he and chowa stood there waiting for it to open .

"she doesn't seem to be home."kai blinked a few times.

"she has to be."chowa was scared alitttle.

"then lets check and see."shin walked to the door.

Before anyone could stop him he reach out for the knob twisting it checking if the door was left opened. Yes it was as he opened the door to a house filled with no life in it at all as they entered very carefully.

"what happen here?"asked chowa.

"seems nana lost control after attacking your boyfriend."hayate looked the dull design.

"seems so ."mannen was scared now.

"meaning she sucked the leafe out of her own family and home."sasame hated the look of the place.

"then watch out for anything and everything."warned go.

they nodded heads and agreed to come back to the main lobby if they couldn't find anything. If they do find anything they were tor blow the whistle they wore around their necks; loud for the others to come running to help.

_Who broke into what pairs:_

_-victor and chowa_

_-go and hajime_

_-shin and sasame_

_-mannen and hayate_

_-just kei_

_who took what part of the house:_

_-victor and chowa_

_west wing_

_-go and hajime_

_east wing_

_-shin and sasame_

_servant wing_

_-mannen and hayate_

_outside _

_-just kei_

_up stairs_

they were to be very careful knowing nana was the fully now the Princesses of Disaster wanting chowa dead. The guys were against the fact chowa shouldn't pair up with victor who still healing. Some how victor and chowa ended up taking the wing wing with only flashlight since the sunlight was blocked out.

"you sure about this?"asked chowa.

"yeah she always hangs at this end of her house."he answered.

"its scary looking."she held him .

"trying to get afraid of the dark?!"he stated .

"no!"she whined.

"then look for her before she kills you."he rolled his eyes at her.

if they only knew the very shadows they had were hiding nana akaPrincesses of Disaster from their sight. She looked blankly at chowa thinking how she would look like as a soulless doll watch she enjoyed victor. That when chowa being held near victor's chest threw nana over the edge as she set out her dark vines.

"CHOWA!"victor was to late.

They were attacked form behind as chowa was ripped from victor grip being taken into the air .their flashlight broke when victor ran after his love reaching with his good arm since the other was still casted and place in his sling.

"how dare you!"nana's voice caught his attention.

He then found the power switch to the east wing and quickly turned it on to see the sigh t in front of him...

their wrapped in dark purple colored strapless ,body fitting, floor length dress was nana wearing a black crown. The edging of the dress had grown vines that were holding and squeezing chowa .

"damn it nana let her go."victor yelled.

"how can i let this slut whostole you from me go?!"she yelled at him .

"don't call her that."victor hated that word.

"then what to call a person who stole my love from me."nana hated his words.

That when victor not liking the attitude he was getting form his long child hood friend nana became rage. He didn't like the arrange marriage between him and her since they already had a unbreakable bond. it was their parents that wanted them to marry since they already had strong friendship they could build on.

"nana i see you as a friend and nothing else."victor stated.

She knew he meant those words remembering the many times he said that even after they were told about the marriage for their parents. From first meeting him in grad-school to now she loved him so. She hated the he started spending more time and wanted to marry this girl chowa awayuki .when he called off the marriage between them it hurt her more thinking he didn't like her anymore. That when she started to became thePrincesses of Disaster !

"..."nana couldn't answer him.

She saw him standing there with a bandaged up arm and other parts begging her to let chowa go. Their was spark in his eyes he hadn't had form a long time after eh started his career in entertainment business. That spark of happiness she first saw when she seen him smile was fading.

"-ling!"someone weakly called to her.

she turned to find chowa barely out of breath instead of fear the girl had pity. That enraged her as she made her vines squeeze her harder but chowa didn't show a sign of fear during that.

"NANA...PLEASE!"victor begged .

He couldn't do anything for his love now as he remembered the whistle plan and was about to blow when...

"your lucky...nana!"chowa coughed out.

"what do you know whore?"nana loosed her vines.

Chowa started to talk about her time with victor how he would only talk about his great friendship with nana. How he before meeting her he head nana as his emotional support through his lonely life in showbiz. Even before he became a 'star' nana was the 1st real friend he had through the endless classes he had taken.

"i never had childhood friend other then leafe knights ,and even when i lived in human world some i was so lonely because nobody but few people became my friends."chowa stated.

"so..."nana was trying to stay tough.

"means i am sort of jealous since you already had victor hooked before i came along and took him from you."chowa looked at him.

She went on to say she was saved by him instead of him saving her since she lived a lonely life. I mean her mother left for America to run her step-grandmother's makeup company leaving her to live with her grandparents. Her father who still lived in Leafania was to busy being a leafe knight to see her. the make matter worst she was use to going to public school instead of private school where she was ignored all together.

The day she met victor she thought him liking her was joke and played along until thing s got serous she was over joyed a guy liked her. she got scared when she found out he was meant marry another women. Was happy he called off the marriage to be with her instead of someone he didn't have romantic feelings for .

"like i said your the lucky one nana."chowa stated again.

Nana who couldn't believe the girl she thought as was as flawed as she was felt something. Thats when the darkness that was spend through out the car-ling mansion disappeared. Victor caught chowa when the vines holding her disappeared leaving a guilty nana in its place.

"no chowa your the lucky one."nana meant her words.

She realized that victor had found his true love in stead of set in who he instantly bonded with instead. Chowa wasn't a spoiled brat like nana was who acted nice the girl was truly nice person who been lonely .before they could finish the leaf knights came running after finding where the victor and chowa were. They found nana on the ground since she fainted not the Princesses of Disaster anymore as the young teens near her sighed in relelf.

"god that was hard."victor held chowa tightly.

before they could share a kiss the leafe knights on their butts about what happen just a few minuets ago.


	29. AN:seqeul?

**Check out thew sequel to this story and much more coming soon your local my fan or friends! I hope your going to like reading and reviewing it as much as i like working on it! if you have any suggests private message me so we can chat about them .**


End file.
